Choices
by nightstar02
Summary: When Obi-Wan is faced with a choice to follow the light but feels the Force pulling him to the dark side, he does what he always does and follows the Force. What will happen after Obi-Wan's fall and will the Jedi notice?
1. The Choice

**AN: So, this is my very first fic. I recently read a fic about Obi-Wan as a Sith  
and found it to be very entertaining. I decided that I really liked that version of him  
** **and wanted to try my hand at writing something like that. I will try and update as  
often as possible. I have some ideas for the first several chapters, but we'll see  
where the story decides to go after that. Reviews and constructive criticism  
are welcome. I hope you enjoy it!**

Choices. It seemed that he had always been faced with them. He only had a few seconds left, he knew that. He was faced with a diverging path in front of him. He had to make his choice and he had to make it soon. It was a choice that could change everything from here on out. The Force, it seemed, had a sense of humor this time. It had provided him with a fork in the road of his life that he didn't want, and he didn't know what to do.

From as early as he could remember he had always known which decision he should make when faced with choice. It was almost always easy for him. He knew there was always another option, but he also knew that it was the wrong one each time. This time it was different. This time the choice was... hard. The fork in the road led to two very different paths. Two very different outcomes, of that he was sure.

Looking back at what had happened the last several days and watching what was happening in front of him, he suddenly knew. With a clarity he had never before had and a surety that this was the right path, he made his decision. As he embraced his choice, he had to wonder- was this where the Force was always leading him?

It seemed strange to him that the force would lead him here. Why would it do that? Why would the Force compel him to make this decision? Why would it move him in this direction? He just didn't understand. It was almost an unfathomable thought that the Force would lead him down this road. It had always been his friend, his ally, his companion in life. Whenever he didn't understand what he was to do or where he should go, he looked to the Force and found his answer. Sometimes it was not as clear as he wanted it to be, but always he felt a pull in a certain direction and knew what he should do.

This time it was different. As he looked to the Force, he still felt a pull. He just didn't understand why it would pull him in this direction. This was an unknown path to him. This was a path he had never before walked. This was a path he had honestly never planned to, or even wanted to, walk. To be honest, he didn't know of anyone that ever planned to walk this path. He didn't even KNOW anyone that walked this path. He knew there were others that had in the past, but he didn't know who they were. He didn't know where this path would lead, but he would nevertheless continue to trust in the Force.

The decision was made. The choice embraced. He didn't know where it would lead from here, but he was not afraid. He raised his eyebrows. That knowledge surprised him. He thought he would be afraid. He **should** be afraid. He should be terrified, scared, and all those other emotions that should be there when making this choice and walking this path; but he wasn't. He was calm. He was strong. He was ready.

He was ready?! How could he be ready. How could anyone be ready for this path, this choice? He smirked. That had to be the dumbest thought he had had yet. And mind you, there had been a lot of dumb thoughts lately, but that one definitely ranked right up there at the top. He could probably write a book from all the dumb thoughts he had through the years. He wondered if it would be a best seller? He smirked again. Probably not after this.

He knew there was just a few seconds left. Could he still change his path he wondered? Maybe. He didn't know. He supposed someone could help him if he asked. But then again, did he want to? He had made this decision. He had chosen this, had embraced it, and it was exhilarating. It was something he had never felt before and he was loving it. It was something new and exciting. He rested in the knowledge that even if he could, he didn't want to change from this new course that the Force had led him to.

As he stood there, ready for what he knew was coming, he realized that time had almost seemed to slow down. He was able to think through all these things, look at what had led him to this point. He was able to look at the decisions and choices that he had made through the years, and especially in the last few days, and acknowledged that each one had been leading him to this moment. He idly wondered if things could have possibly been any different if he had made a different choice, but he didn't think so. The Force wouldn't do that to him. It had always been leading him to this decision. And he accepted that.

His time was almost up. He was ready. In front of him was the reason for the choice he was forced to make. The reason that his path he walked had come to a fork and now he was being made to choose. There was no going back from this for him. He would try to hide his choice from his friends, though, he decided. There were many advantages to doing this he quickly realized. Maybe he would be able to find more information to help him understand his choice and what the future could entail for him. Maybe he could even find some information that would help him locate the person he knew would be able to help him understand. He knew they were out there.

Suddenly he realized that he was worried someone would be able to tell. What if they could see it in the security feed that he had made this choice. Would people notice that he had made this decision; embraced this choice; chosen this path? He wondered if there was anything he could do to the cameras, but he didn't think so. He knew that to try and disable them in any way would take precious seconds that he didn't have. He would just have to live with the consequences of his choice if people noticed.

What would they do to him when he got back, he wondered? If he even made it back. He knew that it was not a sure thing. He was not going to delude himself that this would be an easy victory. It was going to be hard. And quite painful, of that he was sure. He wondered if he would be promoted if he made it back alive. That is, if they couldn't tell he was different.

He narrowed his eyes at his adversary. His precious few seconds were up and the energy barrier in front of him was opening. He had embraced his choice and welcomed it into him. The strength was amazing. The fear was non-existent. The power he felt surge through him almost knocked him over as he leaped forward. He knew he was different from when the barrier had closed in front of him moments before and he welcomed the change. He was a force to be reckoned with and he would not lose. His battle had begun.


	2. Memories

**AN: First of all- the standard disclaimer. I own nothing. This disclaimer applies to all chapters of this story. Second- this story will diverge from canon some. I will try and follow the canon timeline, however, some events will be different. Which brings be to my last note. I am choosing to view time as a river. Although it flows in one direction, there are places in a river that divert from the main body for a short or long period of time, depending on what's in the river. It could be a large rock formation that the river flows around for a short time or a place where the river has forged a new path in the land for a longer time. Either path, though will eventually join back to the main body of the river. However, there are events that are fixed points in time. The places where the new paths join back in. An example of this, in my opinion, would be Order 66. Regardless of what happens, Order 66 will be given- it's a fixed point. What happens before and after it, though, and who survives, depends on how the river flows and how the characters choose to write themselves. Enjoy, and remember, constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome. Also, sorry for the long AN.**

 _Chapter 2: Memories_

Flashback

Obi-Wan sighed. He was supposed to be practicing his lightsaber technique. This was, after all, a display for the Masters and Knights to choose Padawan's. How was he supposed to be chosen if his opponent was to busy flirting, or whatever Quinlan Vos called it to make it acceptable. He couldn't believe that his best friend would do this to him. Everyone knew that Quinlan was going to be chosen, and Luminara too, but what would happen to him when they were? They were all such close friends, even though they knew that they were not supposed to have those attachments. It was hard not to. After all, they were together all the time, and he didn't want to be left behind. He knew he wasn't as special as they were.

Obi-Wan felt his frustrations rise with his friend. Faced with the choice to be angry with him or just let it go, he closed his eyes and looked to the Force. Immediately, he knew what to do. He let his anger go and released it into the Force. He instantly felt better and knew that was the right decision. As he opened his eyes and glanced up, he thought he saw Master Yoda look at him with concern. When he looked again, though, there was nothing but patience in his eyes as he watched the younglings. He must have been mistaken.

"Quinlan." Obi-Wan called, "Come over here and spar with me. Just because everyone knows you have a future with the Jedi, doesn't mean we all do. You may not have a Master yet, but everyone knows you will after today. Some of us still need to prove ourselves so we can be chosen."

"Oh come on Obi, everyone know you'll be chosen." Quinlan yelled back as he walked away from the other younglings. "You've passed all your Initiate Trials with flying colors and have your lightsaber, too. Just like the rest of us."

"You know I'm not as good as you or Luminara. What if no one wants me?" he mumbled.

"Hey now," Quinlan grabbed Obi-Wan and forced him to look up at his friend. Obi-Wan made a face. He hated being shorter that his friends. "I know you'll be chosen too. It may not be today, but you will be. Besides, I heard Master Qui-Gon is back at the Temple. Perhaps he's looking for a Padawan." he grinned at his friend.

"Pfft. Whatever." Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber up and laughed as Quinlan quickly did the same. "Now come on. Let's put on a show for all these Masters!"

The next day found Obi-Wan and Quinlan both being pulled from their class. As they followed the Master down the hall, Obi-Wan wondered what was going on. Surely they couldn't be in trouble again. Quinlan was well known for his pranks and was often able to get Obi-Wan, and sometimes even Luminara, to go along with him, but he didn't think they had been seen this time. He hoped not, anyway.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan whispered to his friend. "Do you think they know what we did?"

"Nah. They couldn't have seen us. Luminara promised to disable to cameras."

"Oh, we know." The Master replied and both boys cringed. "But that's not why your here. At least I don't think so. We were able to get the time on all the chrono's reset fairly easily, so no harm done. This time." he said with a smirk. "Go on up the elevator. Master Yoda is waiting for you."

As the boys did what they were told and came to the Council Chamber's door outside the elevator, they continued whispering to each other trying to figure out what was going on. Obi-Wan raised his hand to knock but before he could, he heard a voice call, "No need to knock, have you. Enter you may."

The boys walked through the doors and saw Master Yoda sitting in his seat. On either side were two tall Jedi with hoods pulled over their heads. Once again, the boys began to worry. Looking down at their feet, they wondered what could they have possibly done to deserve this.

"Know you why you are here?" Master Yoda asked and the boys shook their heads. "Pranks you have been pulling. Quite unbecoming for future Jedi, this is." The boys looked up and saw a smile on the old Master's face.

"We're sorry." Obi-Wan said as his friend grinned next to him. "Is that why we're here?"

"No. Why you are here, that is not. Chosen, you have been. Masters you now have, if Jedi you still wish to be." Yoda answered to two stunned boys as the Jedi on either side of him lowered their hoods. "Youngling Vos, apprenticed to Master Tholme you will be, if accept it you, will." Yoda said as he raised his hand and gestured to the man on his left. "And youngling Kenobi, apprenticed to Master Jin you will be, if accept it, you will." as he gestured to his right.

Fear coursed through Obi-Wan for just a moment at thought of what he would now face, the challenges he knew would come with being a Padawan, but he quickly released it to the Force and both boys eagerly nodded and ran toward their new Masters. No one saw the quick look of concern on Master Yoda's face as he felt the fear from Obi-Wan, remembered the anger he had felt for a moment from him yesterday, and felt the slight pull of warning from the Force. He would have to watch this one, he thought to himself.

-

Several years later on Mandalore

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been sent to Mandalore to protect Duchess Satine Kryze. Against his better judgement, Master Yoda had allowed it. He was still concerned about Obi-Wan and had never forgotten the quick flashes of anger and fear he had felt from the boy when he was younger. He had tried to keep an eye on him when possible, but with the various missions that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were sent on, it was just not always doable. He would occasionally ask Qui-Gon how his Padawan was doing, and was assured that he was doing fine. He was a quick learner and had been found by Qui-Gon to be able to foretell events that would quite often come to pass when the Force granted him visions. This was somewhat troubling to Master Yoda. Why had the Force not revealed this ability when he was younger? What was so special about Obi-Wan that the Force would grant him this ability now? Then again, perhaps he had always had it and it was just now being realized, he thought.

Qui-Gon was more of a free spirit than many of the other Masters and was known to follow the will of the Force as opposed to doing what the Council thought should be done, and tried to teach this to his Padawan. Obi-Wan was not opposed to this line of thinking, but did attempt to follow the Code more so than his Master, who seemed to think they were merely just guidelines to direct them in life. The will of the Force was more important than the Council or the Jedi Code to Qui-Gon.

It had been requested of the Council to send a Master to protect the Duchess, and Qui-Gon had volunteered. The Council had agreed and after Master Yoda looked to the Force for direction and felt the pull to let them go, they were off. Master Yoda did not understand the direction the Force was leading them and what part Padawan Kenobi would play, but he would continue to trust in the Force.

-

They had arrived on Mandalore several days prior and met the Duchess. She was reluctant to have Jedi there as her protectors and especially did not like the young Padawan. He was to stuffy for her liking, to by-the-book. Yes, he was good looking, but Satine did not care about that. She wanted someone who would listen to her and allow her to make the choices that she thought would be best for her world and her people. As the Master and Padawan conferred about what to do, she sighed. This would be a very long and boring protection assignment, in her opinion, if she was forced to spend it with the young Padawan.

As the months went by and the Clan War dragged on, Satine's opinion of the young Padawan began to change. As they got to know each other, feelings began to develop between then. As much as Obi-Wan tried to deny them, as much as he knew his Master would not approve, he could not help it. He had always felt deeply. Yes, he would try and sever the attachments and do what he knew was required of him as a Padawan, but often times he was unsuccessful and hose feelings remained. He buried them as deep as he could and released the feelings to the Force when possible, but he couldn't not feel.

When he glanced at Satine, he saw his feelings reflected in her eyes. He knew that she was feeling the same way about him as he did for her. He just didn't know what to do about it. As luck would have it, or not- depending on your point of view, his Master had left the two alone in order to lead several of the waring Clan members away, trying to draw them away from the Duchess. This left Obi-Wan and Satine alone for several days. Master Qui-Gon had left instructions for them to only contact him if it was an emergency. That was two days ago and so far, they had been fine.

As Obi-Wan began to try and find something for dinner, he glanced up and found Satine looking at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Satine replied. "I was just wondering how long you think Qui-Gon will be gone. It's been two days already. Should we be worried yet?"

"No. I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just leading the Clans on a long, round about chase in the jungle." At this, Satine sighed and drew closer to Obi-Wan. She wrapped her arms around him and drew as near as she could. He could feel her tears as she began to quietly cry. "Are you all right, Satine? What can I do to help?"

Satine looked up and before Obi-Wan knew what was happening, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him. Before his mind could even process what was happening, his body reacted and he kissed her back. "I'm just worried that this war will continue to drag on and I'll never be able to unite my people." Satine whispered as they drew apart. She smiled then, "Although, I've wanted to do that for several days now. Are you angry with me?"

"...no" he hesitantly replied. "I've never kissed a girl before", he admitted, "but I would have to say that I'm definitely not angry. To be honest," he confessed, "I've imagined doing that as well." He leaned forward and as he looked into her eyes he saw the same desire there that he felt coursing through him. Before he knew it, he found himself kissing her again. As they wrapped their arms around each other, they both knew where this was leading. They could each feel the want coursing through them. They both knew they shouldn't, but then again, neither one wanted to stop it, and each began to remove the other's clothes. Obi-Wan knew these feelings were wrong, but in the heat of the moment and with the passion of being young, he gave into his feelings. He had always felt deeply and this was no different. As they came together as one, he knew he would never be the same.

Several days later, Qui-Gon returned. As Obi-Wan looked up at him, he knew that his Master was aware of what had happened. Through their bond, though, he felt acceptance from his Master. He also felt understanding and the comfort that everything would be ok. When the were able to speak privately later, Qui-Gon assured him that he would be fine as long as he didn't give into his feelings and he released them to the Force. "These are normal teenage feelings. Most everyone goes through this at some point, including myself", Qui-Gon informed him. Obi-Wan tried not to show his surprise or curiosity. He wondered who had been so special as to draw his Master in like that. He was reminded that he just needed to learn to release his feelings and not let them control him.

As their mission drew to a close, Obi-Wan and Satine found themselves alone again for several days while Qui-Gon arranged for safe passage to Sundari. The war was over and they both knew that soon they would have to part. Although they had never let their feelings for each other get so out of hand again, they were both aware of their deep affection for each other. They had been together as one again several times, but always managed to keep their feelings in check. Each time, Obi-Wan was able to feel his emotions and then release them to the Force. He knew that he would always harbor deep feelings for Satine, but that was unavoidable. After all, he was only human. Even though he knew it was not the Jedi way, for the Code itself stated, There is no emotion, there is peace and There is no passion, there is serenity, he still felt deeply for Satine.

As Obi-Wan and Satine waited for Qui-Gon to return, the sat and talked about their adventures over the last year. They laughed, and they cried, as they reminisced about all they had experienced. Satine then looked at her protector and whispered a question she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to. "Obi-Wan. I love you. If I asked you to leave the Jedi and stay and rule Mandalore with me, would you?" She closed her eyes and looked down so he couldn't see the tears that had started to form when she finished speaking.

Obi-Wan was taken aback for a moment. He knew that he felt deeply for Satine, maybe even loved her. As he thought about all they had been through and experienced, he realized that he did love her and if she was truly asking this of him, he would quite possibly consider it.

"Are you really asking this of me? Do you want me by your side forever as you rule and bring about a peaceful way of life for Mandalore? If this is what you truly want, all you need to do is ask. I love you and would leave the Jedi to keep you beside me for the rest of my life." He paused a moment and then voiced a question back to her. "However, let me ask you this. If I left the Jedi and asked you to come with me, would you give up your rule of Mandalore to spend the rest of your life with me?

Satine was quiet for a long moment. "No. I will not ask you to leave the Jedi for me. I love you and will always love you, but I can not ask you to give up your future with the Jedi anymore than you would ask me to give up my rule and dream of a peaceful Mandalore. We have both fought to hard for what we have accomplished here. We both need to continue on our own path, wherever it may lead."

"I know." Obi-Wan said as he felt a flash of anger go through him and wondered why the Force would bring him to this point, only to make him choose. He quickly released the anger as he realized that it was his own feelings that did this. He chose to let his feelings for Satine get in the way of what he knew was right and let himself grow attached to her. He did his best to let the attachment and his feelings for Satine go, but was unable to sever it completely. He knew he would always love her, no matter what.

-

Present time- Several days earlier

Obi-Wan groaned. He hated sand. He had come to the conclusion that nothing good ever happened when sand was involved. It was coarse, stuck to everything, and got in every possible nook and cranny there was. Whether it be machine or person. It got everywhere. He would be glad when they could leave the planet. It was covered in sand. He knew that it was a necessity to land here, as their ship was damaged and they needed new parts to fix it. He shivered as anger flashed through him. Stupid Trade Federation, he thought, it was all their fault that he was here. In the sand. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Anger was not the way of the Jedi. There is no emotion, there is peace, he thought. He knew that. His Master had often reminded him that, although he felt deeply, he needed to be mindful of his feelings. He needed to remain unattached if he wanted to be a great Jedi. As he released his anger to the Force, the com link chimed. His Master was calling.

"Obi-Wan. I have good news and bad news."

Obi-Wan sighed. What now, he wondered. "What news is that, Master. I really hope the good news is that you found the parts we need to fix the Queen's ship. I would like to leave this sand-trap of a planet as soon as possible. The longer we stay, the more sand we will have to take with us," he warned his Master with a smile on his face.

Qui-Gon smiled back. "I'm aware of the sand. I have a way to get the parts, but it will be tomorrow before we can have them. Also, I found a child here. He's very strong in the Force, and I need to figure out some things before we can leave tomorrow. You stay with the ship tonight and I'll contact you as soon as I know anything." He paused, then continued. "Be mindful of your feelings, Obi-Wan. I felt the anger that flashed through you earlier. I know you are frustrated at being here, but anger is not the way of the Jedi. It leads to the Dark Side. I know you know this and I'm only saying this to try and help."

Obi-Wan groaned. "I know, Master, and I'm trying. I still have much to learn."

"I understand, my Padawan. We will talk more when I return tomorrow."

The next day found Obi-Wan meditating as he awaited news from his Master. He didn't understand why he was always having flashes of anger through the Force. He was always able to let go of it, as he knew he should, but he thought he should have been better able to control his emotions by now. He chanted the Code to himself to try and calm down. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. Obi-Wan usually felt comfort with the Code, but now, with flashes of anger and frustration he felt, coupled with his deeply buried feelings for Satine, it was harder to find that comfort. He knew his Master thought he would soon be ready for the Trials, but he wasn't sure. Anger was not the way of the Jedi. He shivered again. Why was he feeling so cold here on this desert planet. When they finally left, he hoped to never here about Tatooine again. Nothing good can come from a sand-filled planet.

He got up from his meditations as the com chimed again. As he spoke to Qui-Gon, he became more frustrated. Apparently, they had won the parts they needed to repair the Queen's ship; and his Master, and the Handmaid and Gungan that had gone with him, were bringing them back. However, his Master was going to return to the small village for the boy. He didn't understand why. According to his Master the boy was 9. He was far to old to train. He didn't know what his Master hoped to gain from this. He shivered again from the cold. Perhaps he was getting sick. Or maybe heatstroke from this stupid desert planet.

After his Master had returned with the parts and departed again for the boy, Obi-Wan began working on repairing the ship so they would be ready to leave. The Handmaid who had gone with him, Padmé she had said her name was, followed him as he worked. He didn't mind, she was very pretty, but it did get to be a little distracting. She continually asked him questions about the Force and what all he could accomplish with it and he did his best to answer as he worked. He smiled as he looked up at her and thought he saw a faint blush on her face and she quickly looked down. As he finished up, he shivered again from the chill he felt. This did not go unnoticed by Padmé. "Is something wrong, Master Jedi?"

"I don't know." he sighed. "I've often felt a chill in the Force the last couple days. I don't understand what it means. I'll need to speak..." Before he could finish his sentence, a small boy ran in and yelled that Master Qui-Gon needed help. Something was chasing them and he had sent him ahead to get Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan ran out and saw his Master fighting... something... on the dune down from him. He yelled for the captain to get the ship in the air as he stood on the open hatch. As the ship took off, he leaned out and, yelling his Master's name, he grabbed his Master's hand when they flew overhead. While pulling his Master in, Obi-Wan looked at the creature his Master was fighting. Red skin with black marks, horns forming a circle around the top of his head, and most disturbing of all was the yellow eyes. Yellow eyes and a red lightsaber. As they both fell back inside and closed the hatch, they heard a feral yell from the creature and Obi-Wan felt a strong pull and that almost familiar chill in the Force. As he looked into the Force, he knew something was changing.

On the trip to Coruscant, Obi-Wan asked his Master what that creature was. "I don't know," Qui-Gon replied, "But it was extremely strong in the Force."

"Did you see the yellow eyes, Master? And it had a red lightsaber. Those are traits that the Ancient Sith had. Was this creature possibly a new Sith?! It that even possible? They've been gone for so long." Obi-Wan shivered, drawing his robes closer around him, and this act did not get past the watchful eyes of his Master.

"Obi-Wan, my Padawan, I do not have those answers. How long have you felt this cold?" Qui-Gon asked, concerned. "Have you felt this way the entire time we were on Tatooine?" Qui-Gon had often been told how the Dark Side of the Force was a cold and unforgiving feeling and he worried. He did not want his precious Padawan to succumb to this and would have to make sure to keep a close eye on him.

"No, not the entire time." Obi-Wan mumbled, "But often enough that I didn't always notice when it happened. The Handmaids would ask why I pulled my robe closer around me and just before we took off, Padmé, asked me about it as well. That was right before the boy ran in and said that you needed help. Speaking of which, Master, what are you planning to do with him. He is far to old to train, you know this. The Council will not let you." Obi-Wan felt a flash of anger and tried to quickly suppress it as he continued. "You've taken the boy from his home and family. What now?"

"Be mindful of your feelings, Obi-Wan. They do not go unnoticed and can cause you great harm if embraced. Especially the flashes of anger and frustration I have felt from you as of late. As for the boy, do not concern yourself with him. I will speak with the Council and he will be trained. The Force led me to him and we must follow the will of the Force."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan mumbled, as he left for his room. He needed to meditate on these feelings and what the creature they had seen could be. He knew his Master thought him ready for the trials, but he wasn't so sure. Not with the way he was feeling. He felt unbalanced from the cold and reached into the Force for comfort. It felt warm and helped balance him, but something felt different, off, he thought. He couldn't place the feeling and it troubled him. He sighed. Something else to discuss with his Master when he had time. He knew his Master was busy with the boy and helping him begin to adjust to his new freedom. Apparently, the boy had been a slave and had won his freedom and the parts needed for the repairs in a pod race. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Leave it to his Master to bet their ability to leave, and the freedom of a slave, on a pod race. He knew that his Master believed it to be the will of the Force that they had landed here and found the boy, and while he understood his reasoning for it, that didn't mean he had to agree with it.

As Obi-Wan thought about the boy; he really should learn his name he thought, he wondered what would become of him. Instantly he saw a flash of an image in the Force. The boy grown with a blue lightsaber, fighting alongside soldiers in white armor. He smirked, apparently the boy would be trained after all. This was quickly followed by another vision that disappeared before he could even make sense of it. All he saw was fire and heard something, or someone, screaming. This troubled him. He sighed again. Something else to meditate on and talk with his Master about. He was coming up with quite a list.

As Obi-Wan's thoughts drifted, he thought of Padmé. While she was beautiful, she was not Satine. However, he did enjoy talking with her and thought he would like to try and stay friends with her, if possible. There was something different about her, something special and smiled as he remembered how she had blushed earlier when they were talking. For some reason, this pleased. He knew he was not permitted to have a relationship with her, but it pleased him non the less. He wondered how long the Queen would be on Coruscant and made a mental note to speak with her when he had a chance.

Upon their arrival on Coruscant, the two made sure the Queen and her handmaids were safely delivered to their rooms near the Senate building and then they returned to the Jedi Temple to deliver their report from the mission. Anakin, as Obi-Wan had learned was his name, followed as close to the Master as he could. This irked the Padawan, as he had hoped to be able to speak with his Master about the various things that had been bothering him, but would now have to wait.

Arriving at the Temple, the group made their way to the elevator that would take them to the Council chambers. Obi-Wan was tense, wondering what his Master would say to the Council and what they would do with Anakin. When they exited the elevator, Qui-Gon instructed Anakin to please wait on the couches, while they went in to report to the Masters. Anakin obliged and sat down quietly while the other two made their way inside. As they were giving their report of the events that had transpired, Obi-Wan could tell the Council was becoming more agitated as the saga continued. Master Yoda, especially, seemed concerned when Master Jin reported that his Padawan had been feeling cold on the desert planet. "The Dark Side, you think he felt?" Yoda asked.

"I'm not sure." Qui-Gon replied. "It's certainly a possibility. I don't know what else it could be, especially considering what else I have to say." He paused, and continued, "And this next part is well outside my area of expertise. My Padawan and I saw... something. As I was returning to the ship, I was attacked." The Council began to murmur and Yoda was forced to raise his hand for silence so that Master Jin could continue. "The creature that attacked me was exceptionally strong in the Force and had red skin with black markings. He had horns in a circle around his head, and most disturbing of all was the fact that his eyes were a bright, golden yellow." At this, the Council became very agitated and began talking loudly amongst themselves. "He also carried a red lightsaber." Qui-Gon added.

"What are you trying to say?!" Master Windu nearly shouted as began to rise from his chair.

"I'm simply telling you what we saw," Master Jin replied calmly. "I fought this creature and as we escaped, my Padawan felt a strong pull in the Force. He said he felt cold. Obviously this creature was a powerful user of the Dark Side. What other conclusion can I come to other that it's possible that the Sith have returned."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as the Council members nearly reached an uproar. He felt his Master tug on their bond and opened his eyes. "Don't worry, my Padawan. We will find the truth of this. We must follow the Force and it will lead us in the direction we must go," his Master whispered. As he reached into the Force for comfort, it still felt off, but it balanced him and he found peace.

"We must discuss these new events. I'm sot so sure that it's a Sith. The Sith have been gone for a thousand years and if they were back, we would have felt the return. The Dark Side is powerful enough that it would be noticed by the Jedi. It cannot conceal itself like that. And if it is a Sith, we need to know if it's the Master or Apprentice."

As Obi-Wan bowed and turned to leave, he closed his eyes again when he heard his Master speak. Not now, he thought. "I have more news from Tatooine. I found something else there, besides the Sith." At this, Master Windu closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What else could you have possibly found that is more important than this?" Master Depa Billaba asked kindly, as Master Windu looked about ready to tell him to get out.

"A child. A 9 year old human male who is very strong in the Force. Quite possibly the Chosen One. His mother was a slave, and had been passed around many times, so she could not say who the father was. However, he is so strong in the Force, it is almost like it is drawn to him. I wish for him to be tested and trained."

The Council was quiet for a long minute. As they leaned in to speak amongst themselves, Master Yoda closed his eyes and looked to the Force. As Master Windu opened his mouth to speak, he was again interrupted, this time by Master Yoda. "Bring him in to us, you will. Test him, we shall."

Qui-Gon nodded and bowed. As the Master and Padawan left, Obi-Wan shook his head. "He's to old, Master," he whispered.

"I know, but this is the will of the Force." Qui-Gon beckoned Anakin to him and showed him into the Council Chambers, then bowed and left.

As the Master and Padawan waited outside the Chambers, Obi-Wan began speaking. "You know, Master, you could have just waited to bring up the boy. I think telling the Council that the Sith had returned without their knowledge was enough for one day," he said with a small smile. "If you would just stick to the Code and listen to the Council once in a while, you eventually could be on it, you know. You deserve to."

The Master gave a tired smile back. "I know. However, that's not something that I desire. The Council is to rigid. They choose to serve the Senate more the follow the will of the Force, and those two ways of thinking are not always compatible. However, if someday I am voted to the Council, I will serve. I would trust that it would be the will of the Force."

Obi-Wan was quiet as he thought on these things and filed them away. That was an interesting perspective. He had never considered that the Council served the Republic and the Senate, over the Force. He did know that many of their missions seemed to come at the behest of the Senate, especially as of late with the problems the Trade Federation was causing with the blockade of Naboo. He wondered when things had changed so much the the Jedi had become servants of the Republic and Senate. It was a troubling thought.

They each waited in silence and contemplated the events of the last few day as the Council tested Anakin. Obi-Wan's thoughts again drifted to Padmé and wondered how she was doing. Before his thoughts could betray him to his Master, he buried his feelings instead of releasing them and reached to the Force for comfort. It still felt off, and he finally realized why. It didn't feel as warm as it usually did, but he still found comfort and balance in it, which surprised him. It wasn't cold, like he had felt on Tatooine, but it wasn't as warm as he remembered either. It was comfortable and he wondered if his Master felt the change.

When the doors to the Council Chamber opened, they stood and walked in. Obi-Wan noticed Anakin standing in the center of the room and the Council was unusually quiet. They all watched the Master walk to the child and Obi-Wan stood back, off to the side. He didn't know what to think as he remembered his vision and wondered what the Council had decided.

Master Yoda spoke first. "Right you were, unusually strong in the Force he is. Powerful he could be."

Qui-Gon smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that. He will be trained then, right?"

"No." Master Windu replied firmly. "He's to old. He has already formed many attachments and Master Yoda senses to much anger in him. He will not be trained."

Obi-Wan frowned. This seemed to go against what his vision had shown. Perhaps it was off. As he contemplated this, his Master spoke up and he couldn't believe what he heard next.

"I will train him. He is to important and the Force has led me to him. He must be trained, so I will take him as my Padawan and train him." Obi-Wan wasn't sure what his face showed, but he quickly concealed it and buried the anger and betrayal he felt. He couldn't understand why his Master would do this. He had just yesterday told his Master how much he still had to learn.

"A Padawan you already have, Master Jin. More than one is not allowed. Know this you do." Yoda reminded him and Obi-Wan sighed in relief. Of course the Council would not allow this. If the boy was to be trained, as his vision seemed to show, another Master would do it.

As the Council and his Master continued to try and make the other understand that they were right, Obi-Wan contemplated his future. He knew he still had a lot to learn, but his Master continued to insist he was ready for the Trials. He had insinuated as much just now when he said he would take the boy as his Padawan. Then again, perhaps he was ready. He smiled slightly. Of course he was. His Master would not cast him away if he wasn't. He felt pride well up and as he reached into the Force, he found it even colder. It wasn't ice cold, like he had felt from the Sith, but neither was it warm anymore. It was almost like the Force was trying to draw him toward the cooler parts of the current, and he found he liked it there. There was comfort and peace and balance. When he tried to reach for the warmer currents of the Force, he just felt trouble and frustration with his Master and tumult from the Council. He pulled away from that and found his comfort in the cooler parts of the river.

Yoda frowned. Something had changed with the young Padawan, but he couldn't place his finger on it. The Force was drawing him toward something and Yoda was not sure he would like it, nor was he sure it would be a good thing. The Force had something planned for young Obi-Wan, of that he was sure, he just didn't know what. Yoda tapped his walking stick on the ground three times. "Trained he will not be. To old, to much anger there is in him. To many attachments he has." He paused, then continued, "However, care for him you will Qui-Gon. Your charge, he is. Raise him you will, but train him as a Jedi not." As Qui-Gon opened his mouth to protest, Yoda tapped his stick again. "Decided the Council is. No further discussion there will be at this time." Qui-Gon nodded and the three left the Council chambers. As the door closed behind them, Yoda looked into the Force hoping for some answers. He saw the boy, several years older, with a blue lightsaber, and then the Force took the vision from him. He knew the boy was not to be trained right now, but perhaps in the future. The Force had plans for young Anakin as well, apparently.

As the three made their way through the Temple after leaving the Council, Obi-Wan asked permission to go the the archive. He wanted to see if he could find the reason for the cold he felt in the Force. He also wanted to see if he could find anything on the Sith, and this was the reason he gave his Master. Qui-Gon nodded and continued along with Anakin, explaining what would happen now and reassuring him that he would continue to speak with the Council.

-

Obi-Wan turned to head toward the archive and before he got very far down the hall, he was accosted and pushed into a room. What the... he thought and as he reached for his lightsaber, he heard a familiar laugh. He smiled. He should have know better. "Quinlan, what are you doing? I could have killed you!" Obi-Wan laughed.

"Nah." the Kiffar scoffed. "I was always better than you with a lightsaber. I've had way more practice over the years. Both in fights and with, how shall we say, other exploits. You know this isn't the only weapon I wield with experience. I can give you a lesson... or a demonstration if you want..." he said with a wink and a suggestive look.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. His friend was well know for his many exploits during his missions. "Nope. I'm good. I don't need any lessons from you with a lightsaber, or... anything else for that matter." He rolled his eyes at his friend. "Besides, does everything have to come back to sex with you?"

"Yup. Just because I choose to have some fun and enjoy the company of beautiful women, doesn't mean you have to be such a prude about it. Now. What's this I hear about a new Sith Lord?/"

Obi-Wan shook his head. Gossip always traveled fast in the Temple. Even if it was supposed to be a private mission report. Obi-Wan quickly explained what had happened and told his friend of the cold feelings he had experienced on Tatooine. He didn't, however, tell him that they were almost always there now when he felt for the Force or of the comfort he felt in the coolness of the Force. That was something he needed to figure out on his own. Although, it didn't seem anyone else could feel the changes he did, in the Force or in himself.

His friend listened intently and was quiet for a long time after Obi-Wan finished the story. He didn't think he had ever seen his loud, obnoxious friend so serious. "Obi," his friend began, "You know that with my particular gift I often get exposed to the Dark Side. Being able to sense events that have transpired by touching items is essential in my missions and in being able to track the people that I look for. I walk a fine line between the light and the dark in order to be able to use it effectively, and there are times that I cross that fine line. When I get close to that line or cross it, I feel what you just described. Cold. That cold feeling, that's the Dark Side. You need to stay far away from it, Obi. You're going to be a great Jedi someday, I just know it. I don't want you to fall."

Obi-Wan looked up at his friend and smiled. "You don't need to worry, Quin. I have no intentions of falling." He filed this information away to meditate on later. Surely, though, the coolness he felt in the Force wasn't the Dark Side. The Force wouldn't lead him there, of that he was sure.

"Good!" his friend laughed. "Because if you did, I would either have to come save you from yourself and the Dark Side... or fall with you." This declaration shocked Obi-Wan and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, come on, Obi. You know you're more than just my best friend. You're practically my brother. Where you go, I go." He laughed, "Not that we have any intention of going there, right." Obi-Wan stared at his friend for a long moment, then leaned over and gave him a big hug. The two friends then spent the rest of the evening catching up on their various adventures.

The next day, as Obi-Wan attempted to get to the archive, he again didn't get far before he was stopped. This time it was his wrist com. His Master was calling him to meet at the Council and Obi-Wan sighed as he headed the opposite direction from the archive. His search for knowledge would just have to wait. "There is not ignorance, there is knowledge. Yea, right." Obi-Wan snorted.

Upon meeting with his Master and the Council, Obi-Wan found that they had a new mission already. They were being assigned protection detail to the Naboo Queen again. She was heading back to Naboo to try and help her planet as the Senate refused to help stop the blockade by the Trade Federation. Obi-Wan and his Master quickly left the Temple and found the Queen and her staff ready to leave. Obi-Wan smiled. Padmé was with them as well. He hoped to be able to get to know her better. He hoped she would be a good friend someday.

Obi-Wan and his Master spoke little on the flight to Naboo. Obi-Wan was still upset that his Master was willing to cast him off in order to train Anakin. He understood that his Master thought him ready for the Trials, but that did not give him the right to force the Trials upon him. He continued to meditate on this, and despite Quinlan's warning, he continued to find peace and balance in the cooler currents of the Force. He supposed this should scare him, but it didn't.

After a while, he thought he would try and find Padmé. As he walked through the ship, he came across her and the Queen talking. It seemed serious, so he started to continue on his way when Padmé called to him. He stopped and turned, looking at her. Again, he saw a quick flush of her cheeks and this time felt a slight pull of want from her in the Force. He smiled to himself and spent a good portion of the rest of the trip getting to know her a little better. He found he rather enjoyed talking with her.

As they exited hyperspace and came to Naboo, the first thing they noticed was the ships. Ships everywhere. The Queen commanded them to land near the swamp area and as they exited, she began conferring withe her handmaids. She spoke quietly to Jar Jar, asking if he would be willing to speak with his people and find out if they would be willing to help fight. He agreed, and the biggest surprise to come out of it was not that the Gungan's were willing to help, but that Padmé was actually the Queen. Obi-Wan couldn't say he was shocked. He had sensed something special about her from the beginning. Although, he suspected that friendship with her would be harder now.

The Queen, Padmé, and her body doubles, as Obi-Wan had found out the handmaids were, headed to the capital to try and liberate the city from the Trade Federation. They entered the hanger and Qui-Gon told Anakin to wait in one of the ships. He would be safe there. Obi-Wan shivered, drew his robes closer to him and felt the cold creep deeper inside him. Qui-Gon turned sharply to his Padawan as he felt the change in him and looked to where Obi-Wan was staring. There, in the doorway, stood the red-skinned creature, double-bladed red lightsaber glowing. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan quickly drew their lightsabers as the Queen was instructed to take the alternate route to get in the palace.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan drew their lightsabers and rushed toward the Sith. As the battle began, Obi-Wan somersaulted over the Sith's head, flipping as he went to face the Sith Lord's back. He swung his blue saber at the Sith's head, but was blocked by the red blade. Qui-God began battling him from the front as he swung at the creature. The Sith was forced back toward the door leading to the interior of the hanger and forced the door open. As they entered the second hanger, the fight began on the much smaller catwalks the criss-crossed the large room.

Obi-Wan knew they were outmatched and as he saw a cruel grin form on the Sith Lords face, he realized that he knew that as well. The Sith Lord became more confident as the fight progressed and his strikes stronger. Obi-Wan knew that he had to do something. He reached for the Force and felt the chill that he had become familiar with. He grasped that and lunged at the Sith Lord. Surprise flitted across the Sith's face for a split second, followed by a cruel smirk. He used a well placed kick and knocked Obi-Wan off the catwalk where he, thankfully, landed on one of lower ones. His Master used that moment to push the Sith Lord off and jump down after him. Obi-Wan watched as his Master missed the killing strike and the battle between the Sith Lord and the Master Jedi resumed.

Obi-Wan jumped up to the catwalk where they were fighting and ran after them. He knew his Master had to be getting tired, as he was using a mostly offensive fighting style. As he drew closer to them, the fight moved into a corridor, and the red energy walls began to close, separating the Padawan from his Master. He hissed in anger, and finding comfort in the chill of the Force, began to think through his attack. He saw his Master separated from the Sith Lord as well and noted that Qui-Gon was kneeling in meditation.

As the energy walls opened, Qui-Gon leaped up and began his furious attack again, the brief rest reenergizing him. Obi-Wan sprinted through the corridor as the barriers opened, but skidded to a halt when the last one separating him from his Master and the Sith Lord closed on him. Obi-Wan watched helplessly as his Master was forced to face an opponent who was neither tiring nor giving any openings for his Master. As the battle raged, Obi-Wan felt the anger from the fight, fear for his Master, and frustration with the events that had transpired over the course of the last several days well up in him. He reached into the Force for comfort and found it not the cool that he had become use to, but cold. As cold as ice, and he realized that he had been feeling the Dark Side these last several days. Remembering the warning that he had received from Quinlan, he knew he was faced with a choice. He could cross the line to the Dark Side, where he wasn't sure what would happen, but knew there was balance for him there, or he could fight the cold of the Force and and force himself back into the warmth were he knew the Light Side was. Whatever his choice, he knew that his life would be forever changed.


	3. What Just Happened!

Chapter 3: What Just Happened?!

Obi-Wan watched his Master fight the Sith Lord, and he made his decision. As the anger, frustration, and fear welled up in him he made his choice. He welcomed the Dark Side into him and embraced it. He felt... strength. Power. Excitement in knowing he could beat this monster in front of him. What he didn't feel was fear. The fear he had felt while fighting, while watching his Master do battle with this Sith Lord was gone. He knew he had the ability to beat him.

As Obi-Wan made his choice and embraced the Darkness, he watched the fight in front of him. His Master swung at the Sith's head and watched it go over as he dunked. His Master then jumped over the red plasma blade that swung at his legs and watched as the Sith Lord spun around and chanced a glance the Padawan. Eyes narrowed and with a small smirk on his face the Sith Lord spun back at swung at his Master. This time, as his Master blocked the strike, the red blade slid down the green one and with a flick of the wrist, the Sith Lord managed to take Qui-Gon's right arm off above the wrist. With a shout of pain from his Master, the Sith kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying against the wall. Qui-Gon's head smacked against the wall with a loud thud and he slid, unconscious, to the floor.

The Sith Lord turned toward the Padawan just as the energy barrier opened and Obi-Wan leaped forward with his blue saber ignited and a furious look on his face.

"You'll pay for that!" Obi-Wan screamed at the monster in front of him.

The Sith Lord smirked again and began defending himself against the furious Jedi in front of him. Obi-Wan swung at his head and, again, the Sith Lord dunked. He spun around and kicked at the Jedi's legs and Obi-Wan jumped over them. With a look of murder in his eyes, Obi-Wan then jabbed at the Sith's chest and watched as the Sith's eyes widened and he began to smile evilly. With a quick wave and clench of his hand, the Sith disabled the security camera's in the room and then used the Force to push Obi-Wan against the wall and hold him there. As he struggled to get free, the Sith calmly walked over to him and stood there, watching him for a moment. Obi-Wan could feel his presence in the Force, could feel him in his mind, trying to get through his mental barriers to understand what he was doing. Then he smiled cruelly.

"Oh, young Jedi. What have you become. Look at you, embracing the Darkness. Did you really think you could beat _me_ , a Sith? I have been trained for years in the Dark Side, learned to harness it's power and make it work for me. You have no chance of beating me, regardless of the power you now wield." He stopped pacing and stood facing the man in front of him, whispering words that Obi-Wan could feel taking hold of him. "However, I can sense the darkness taking hold of you, and you will grow to be strong if you embrace it. You could be powerful, more than you would ever be as a Jedi." He could tell Obi-Wan was listening intently, the darkness working in him even more than the Sith knew. "Let me give you some advice. Bury the darkness deep inside you or the Jedi will sense it. They will lock you up. Or worse. The tide is changing. The Sith have returned. The Dark Side can conceal itself from the Jedi, but only if you bury it deep behind your walls. If you do, the Jedi will never sense it in you." With that, the Sith Lord released Obi-Wan and he fell to the floor. Before he could look around, the Sith was gone.

As Qui-Gon began to stir, Obi-Wan knew he had a choice to make, and fast. As he looked to the Force for guidance, he felt it run cold and he knew what to do. The cold balanced him, gave him peace from the frustration of the Council and from the anger and frustration with his Master. Obi-Wan took the feelings and the darkness and buried it deep inside him, behind his mental walls and strengthened them. The Dark Side gave him the extra power to conceal it, and he just hoped it was enough to keep it from his Master and from the Jedi.

Obi-Wan turned as Qui-Gon moaned, and took a deep breath. He centered himself and crawled over to his Master. He quickly checked the stump of his arm and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the blood vessels had cauterized when the lightsaber severed his arm. At least he wouldn't bleed out. He took a strip of cloth and carefully wrapped what was left of his arm to help keep it from getting infected, then checked his head for any wounds. He found a large bump on the back of his head and figured he most likely had a concussion.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and looked at Obi-Wan, confused and worried. For a moment, Obi-Wan feared he could sense the darkness in him, then Qui-Gon spoke. "Obi-Wan, my Padawan... what happened? Where is the Sith?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, looked down, then easily spoke the lie that would change everything. "We fought and I beat him. He went down the shaft"

Qui-Gon sighed in relief and smiled at his Padawan. "My Padawan, though I don't think you will be much longer once the Council hears of your victory, I am most proud of you. How did you do it? He was so much stronger that either of us." He winced in pain and closed his eyes, and Obi-Wan looked at him concerned.

"You need to rest, I'm pretty sure you have a concussion. We can talk later." Qui-Gon nodded and Obi-Wan relaxed. Obi-Wan tensed again when he heard people running toward them then looked up and sighed in relief when he saw that it was the Queen and some of her medical staff. He knew they would be safe now.

Obi-Wan was quickly treated and released from the med-center, having been informed the Qui-Gon would be spending the night. Upon leaving, he was told that the Queen would like to see him. He thanked them, asked where he could find her, and was told, that as it was late in the evening, she had gone back to the private residences of the palace. He was surprised and told them he could wait for morning, but was quickly given directions and told that she had asked to see him when he was released, no matter the time. He thanked them and started walking.

"What have I done, what have I become?" he quietly asked himself, after reaching out with the Force to make sure no one was near him. He didn't want to be a Sith- he was a Jedi. Could he let go of the darkness? He thought about that, but found he didn't think he wanted to. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't feel that was an option anymore. He assumed that his eyes must still be bright blue, as nobody had said anything about them being yellow, and wondered if he had dreamed the whole thing with the Sith. He immediately dismissed this thought when he felt the aches and pains from the fight. Reaching into the Force he felt the cold, calm of the Dark Side, along with the just barley contained power he could tell was trying to break free. He panicked, stopped walking, took a deep breath and focused his control. He struggled for a moment and then, with the discipline of the Jedi, and strength from the Force, he managed to bring the emotions raging inside him under control and felt the darkness calm. He buried the darkness and emotions deep inside and strengthened his mental walls around them, as he continued walking. No one could be allowed to sense the darkness inside him, he needed to make sure of this. He didn't know what the Council would do to him if they sensed it, but it wouldn't be good, of that he was sure. Obi-Wan sighed. There were just to many thoughts running through his head at the moment to think straight. He needed to rest.

He turned a corner and found himself at the residence's of the palace, the entrance guarded. "I was told the Queen wanted to see me... no matter the time?"

"Yes, Master Jedi, we were told to allow you inside when you arrived." The guards told him where to go and moved aside.

He walked on and quickly found he was standing in front of the indicated door. He knocked, and after a moment the door was opened by a gold colored protocol droid. "Good evening, Master Jedi. I am C-3PO. I am her Majesty's personal protocol droid. May I get you anything while you wait for her Majesty?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine for now." C-3PO acknowledged him and motioned for him to sit on the couch. He obliged and patiently waited for Padmé.

"Obi-Wan! I'm so glad that you're safe and ok!" He looked up, stood, and smiled as Padmé rushed in, quickly wrapping her robe around her petite frame. She hugged him and quickly pushed him back down on the couch, sitting next to him. "You must be tired after everything that happened today, I insist that you sit while we talk. Tell me, how is Qui-Gon? What happened with the monster that you faced? How did you defeat him? How are you feeling? When will you be going back to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan looked at her, eyes wide and a surprised look on his face. "What?" she asked, confused.

"I'm just... which of your many questions should I answer first. I'm not even sure I remember them all." he laughed. "How about I start with the last one first. I have spoken with the medics at the hospital. They contacted the Jedi Council and informed them of Qui-Gon's injuries. The medics insisted on monitoring him overnight, due to his head injury and the Council agreed. They had already sent a ship, along with several Jedi to help finish clean up on the planet and make sure that you have no problems re-asserting your control as Queen. It should arrive tomorrow, and I will be leaving on the ship with Qui-Gon. And before you ask, Anakin had been allowed to stay in the med-center for the night. He insisted on making sure Qui-Gon would be ok."

"As for Qui-Gon, he will be ok. He sustained a concussion and is being monitored for that. He also lost part of his right arm, above the wrist, when the Sith Lord cut it off with his lightsaber and most likely has several fractured ribs." Padmé looked at him in horror. "He will be ok! The medics at the Temple will be able to attach a mechanical hand to his arm. It will take time for him to get used to using it, but he will be fine," Obi-Wan assured her, and she sighed in relief. "As for how I beat him..." he paused as Padmé scooted closer to him, placing one hand on his thigh and grasping his hand with her other. He used the Force to feel for her and check her emotions. He felt... he wasn't sure. She seemed unsettled as to her emotions. He felt want and desire from her, but also confusion. He figured her confusion was her wanting to be with him, knowing that he was a Jedi and not knowing how he felt. Then again, he wasn't sure how he felt just yet.

"The battle was a long one and I don't want to bore you with the details. I'm sure that the security cameras caught most of it. However, after Qui-Gon went down, I used the Force to draw the power I needed to fight him. It was... difficult, but in the end, I was able to defeat him and used the Force to push him down the shaft." He had already told this to Qui-Gon and knew that if he was to be successful in keeping the truth a secret, he would need to stick to as much of the truth as possible and keep the lies he told simple. He still didn't know if this would work when he returned to the Temple, after all the Jedi on the Council were much more powerful than him, especially Master Yoda. He shivered at the thought of trying to keep his secret from the tiny Master and was surprised when he felt Padmé scoot closer still and wrap her arms around him in a hug.

"I'm so glad you were not hurt. I was very worried when you and Qui-Gon went to fight him. I was afraid that you would be killed and I would never see you again." She whispered the last part into his shoulder as she hugged him. She felt Obi-Wan hug her back and relaxed into him.

"I assure you, I'm fine." Padmé pulled back and he looked into her eyes. He felt the darkness in him stirring his own wants and desires, and as they stared at each other, he saw his feelings reflected in her. "Padmé, I..." he looked down and found he couldn't finish; Padmé reached up and gently placed her hand on his cheek, forcing his head up, as she looked at him.

"It's ok, ObI-Wan, we don't have to do anything you don't want. We can just sit and talk, I don't mind. I just wanted to spend some time with you. I have... missed you as of late and wanted to see you again." She started to pull her hand away and Obi-Wan quickly stopped her.

"No, you don't understand, Padmé, I _want_ to. I want to be with you, but, only if you do. I know it's not very Jedi of me, but I _do_. I can't help how I'm feeling, I'm only human." And with that statement, Padmé leaned in and kissed him.

Obi-Wan kissed her back, wrapped his arms around her, and began gently rubbing up and down her back. He felt Padmé shiver, and found he was pleased. It had been a long time since Satine, and he had forgotten how this all felt.

Padmé's hand left his face and he felt both of them come to his chest and undo the belt holding his robe together. As it came apart, her hands began rubbing up and down his chest over his tunic. He moaned in want and pleasure as her hands found their way under his shirt and began caressing his skin. "Padmé are you sure?" he asked as he pulled away, and her response was to lean in and kiss him again. He sighed in contentment and began to remove her robe and felt Padmé's hands move to push his robe off as well. As their robes came off, Padmé crawled onto his lap and straddled his legs. Obi-Wan groaned with desire and Padmé's hands again found their way under his shirt. Obi-Wan ran his hands up and down Padmé's bare arms and then the sides of her chest and felt her shiver with pleasure and moan quietly. She then pulled away and whispered, "Bedroom."

They made their way to the bedroom slowly, hands exploring and removing the remaining garments of the other person. Padmé lay down on the bed, pulling Obi-Wan on top of her. Obi-Wan obliged and as he lay between her legs and entered her, they each shivered in pleasure and she wrapped her legs around him. As they became one, Obi-Wan felt the pleasure and passion of the moment and embraced it eagerly. He knew this was not something the Jedi allowed, but the darkness in him demanded it and he enjoyed it. As they each came, the Dark Side in him roared and he sighed with contentment and pleasure. Obi-Wan lay down next to Padmé, and pulling her close, they each fell asleep.

The next morning Obi-Wan woke early, and slowly getting out of bed so as not to disturb Padmé, he quietly moved about the room gathering his discarded clothes. He left a note for Padmé, gave her a quick, careful kiss on her cheek, and quietly left the room. Making his way back to the medical wing he hoped that Qui-Gon could not feel him through their bond. There were definitely to many emotions running through him and he knew he would have some explaining to do if Qui-Gon could feel them. He found a quiet, empty room and stepped inside to meditate for a few moments before he would have to face his Master.

He got into his meditation position, placed his hands on his thighs, and delved into the Force. It still felt cold and he found comfort in that. He knew he was different, having embraced the darkness during his battle yesterday, lying to his Master and Padmé about what happened, and his time spent with Padmé last night. When he tried to find the warmth of the Force that he remembered, looked for the light he knew had to be there somewhere he found it, but it was not the same. It wasn't peaceful or comfortable anymore. It was turbulent, and he knew that if he struggled he could find his way back there, but he didn't want to. He felt comfort and peace in the cold.

He knew he was falling, and it frightened him because he didn't know what he was falling for. He didn't want to fall for power. He liked the power that the Dark Side gave him, but he also had power with the Light Side. Granted, it didn't seem to be as strong, but falling for power just didn't seem to be a good enough reason to him. He also thought of his night with Padmé and remembered the passion and pleasure he felt. Although he had immensely enjoyed himself, he knew Quinlan was able to enjoy those things as a Jedi, so that didn't seem like a good enough reason either. He continued to meditate and knew that if he was going to continue to fall, he would have to find his reason to embrace it. Perhaps, he thought, if he couldn't find a reason he could just continue to use the Dark Side to enhance his power in the Force, but not fall completely. He would still be a Jedi, he could just walk the line like Quinlan. Pleased with that thought, he took the darkness and sealed it behind his mental walls, trying to make sure that no one would be able to sense it. He felt the Dark Side giving him the extra power he needed to conceal it and felt comfort from the Force. He would have to find a way to do some research in the Archives when he got back to the Temple, he thought. He needed to understand his new power so he would better be able to control and use it, without the Council finding out. He knew they wouldn't approve of his plans. Standing and centering himself in the Force, he started making his way to the medical center to check on his Master.

He entered the medical center and walked to his Master's room. Entering, the first thing he noticed was that Qui-Gon was asleep. He was glad for this, as his Master wouldn't be able to sense his feelings and emotions through their bond. The second thing he saw was Anakin. The child was asleep, curled in a chair next to Qui-Gon's bed. He sighed in annoyance. He had been told that the boy had apparently managed to take the ship he was supposed to be hiding in during the battle yesterday and fly to space. He had then, miraculously, flown the ship into the droid control vessel and blew it up from the inside. The nine year old child had effectively ended the battle; the droids on the surface being unable to function without the control ship. It was, in a word, irritating to Obi-Wan that this child could do this. He didn't care what his vision in the Force showed him, the boy annoyed him. He left the room in search of a doctor to find out Qui-Gon's status.

Locating the doctor, he began asking how his Master was. He was informed that in addition to losing his right hand, he had indeed suffered a mild concussion from being thrown against the wall along with several fractured ribs. They had applied bacta to the areas of the fractures and wrapped his right arm to keep it from getting infected. He was assured that, until the Jedi arrived to transport them back to the Temple, Qui-Gon would be fine. He just needed to rest. He was also reminded that Anakin had insisted on staying with Qui-Gon the entire night, incase he had awoken. The doctors had allowed this, only because they didn't have anywhere else to send him. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at this. It was just as well, he didn't want to be responsible for him. Thanking the doctor, he returned to Qui-Gon's room.

As he waited in a chair for Qui-Gon to wake, he worked on strengthening his mental walls, hiding the darkness deep in his mind. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew it would do him no good for the Council to find out about it. As he meditated quietly and worked on this, his wrist com beeped. Checking, he pulled out his holoprojector. The Jedi transport was here.

"Obi-Wan, good to see you alive it is. Glad I was to here that you and your Master will be ok."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. I am glad he will be fine as well. He will be able to recover from his injuries, but it will take time."

As Master Yoda and Obi-Wan continued speaking, Qui-Gon stirred and woke Anakin in the process. Obi-Wan, hearing the noise, looked up and smiled. "Master Yoda, Qui-Gon is waking up. I need to go. Will you be staying here or returning with us to Coruscant?"

"Stay here I will. Make sure the Queen has no problems with the Trade Federation I shall. Return to Coruscant in a couple days to here your report, I will. Until then rest both you and Qui-Gon need."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan cut the transmission and sighed in relief. He had a couple days to figure things out before he would have to face the Council. He looked up as Qui-Gon finished waking up and smiled at his Master. "How are you feeling, Master? Better, I hope."

"Much better, though I still hurt. What has the doctor said?"

As Obi-Wan filled him in on his injuries, he saw Anakin's face pale. "No worries, though. The Jedi have sent a ship to transport us back to the Temple. I'm sure they will be able to fix you up." he smiled. "I need to find the doctor and let him know the ship has arrived. We should be able to leave soon." As he left, he heard Qui-Gon begin speaking with Anakin and he made a face. He was pleased, however, when he realized that he was better able to control his anger and smirked. The Dark Side, it seemed, was helpful after all.

Upon returning to the Temple, Obi-Wan reported to the medical facility along with Qui-Gon and Anakin, who still refused to leave Qui-Gon's side. Obi-Wan was checked over and after being pronounced un-injured, he was allowed to return to his room. Qui-Gon, however, would be staying for a while. His ribs still needed time to heal and they wanted to make sure he was recovered from his concussion. Also, his arm would need treatment before they could attach a mechanical replacement. Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, "Get well soon, Master. I will check in on you in a few days. I spoke with Master Yoda on Naboo and was asked to give a report to the Council upon his return in a couple days. Would you like me to wait for you before I give our report?"

"No, my Padawan. I trust you to give an accurate report. I'm sure you will be fine." Obi-Wan bowed and left to return to his room. He needed to meditate and think.


	4. Of Meetings and Friendship

**AN: First of all- how are you all liking the story so far? Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this story! You are all awesome! A special shout out to imnotraven16 and Burningrepp1! You are my first reviews! Thanks so much! Second- I'm sorry for the many changes in point of view in this chapter. I felt it necessary as most of these things are happening about the same time. Also, I want to address something about Maul. I like the character, but was never a fan of how they killed him off in TPM and then brought him back in the Clone Wars TV show, electrocuted him and imprisoned him there then brought him into the Rebels TV show. I'm glad he was given a good story line and all, but still. The guy had like nine lives or something. Just know that if or when I kill him off, he will be dead. Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 4: Of Meetings and Friendship_

Darth Maul was meeting with his Master soon, and he knew that it was going to be a _very_ painful meeting. He was sure that his Master had heard what happened on Naboo, that the Jedi had survived the fight, and he would want to know _exactly_ what happened. He wasn't sure what the young Jedi had told everyone had happened, but he obviously wasn't dead, so his Master would know something was up. He couldn't keep a secret from his Master since his Master always knew if he was lying, so he would just have to tell him what he had done. He still wasn't sure why he did what he did, he just knew he was supposed to.

Arriving at the meeting spot, a small hole-in-the-wall empty building on one of the lowest levels of Coruscant, he saw his Master and quickly kneeled. His Master was facing away from him, looking out a window when he entered. He couldn't feel anything coming from his Master, but that was not surprising. His Master was always able to conceal his feelings and his presence in the Force. For a long moment neither of them moved. "Master, I..." Maul whispered, and before he could say another word, he felt his throat close.

Darth Sidious turned and glared at Maul with fire behind his glowing yellow eyes and a sneer on his face. He started walking slowly toward Maul, continuing to glare in anger at him. "What", he hissed menacingly, "did you do? You had the chance to kill a Jedi Master and his Padawan. Why did you not?" Maul felt the grip on his neck loosen and he quickly took a shallow breath. But before he could answer, blue lightening flashed from his Master's fingers and arced to Maul. He thrashed in pain, screaming as the lightening burned in spiderwebs over body. This went on for several long minutes.

"Master, please, I can explain!" he choked out between screams. The lightening stopped for a moment and Maul's body began to relax. As quickly as it stopped, Maul tensed up again as his Master entered his mind and began roughly searching through his memories. Maul tried to quickly lower his mental walls, as he knew that would make it less painful, but it did no good. His Master was trying to teach him a lesson, and he would make it as painful as he wanted. He gritted his teeth and tried not to scream.

After several more long minutes of being choked, tortured with Force lightening, and having his mind ransacked, his Master stopped. He then pulled out his lightsaber. Maul warily stood up and looked at his Master.

"Take your lightsaber, my Apprentice, I will show you what you should have done. If you survive, you can try and explain why you did not kill them."

Maul quickly pulled his lightsaber up and activated it as his Master lunged at him. The fight that followed was painful, for Maul at least. No matter how he tried to block his Master, he was still struck many, many times. Thankfully, though, his Master had adjusted the setting on his lightsaber, lowering it to just below deadly but still extremely painful. Maul soon had burns on his arms, legs, chest, and back. His Master smiled cruelly at him and stopped, putting his weapon away. Maul watched him carefully.

"Explain."

"Master, I fought the Jedi and his Apprentice in the flight hanger and into the power generator room. I managed to kick the Apprentice from the catwalk and he landed on one farther down. The Master kicked me and knocked me off, then jumped, landing next to me. I managed to get out of the way of his killing strike and we continued fighting.

We fought into a hallway where the power shields closed, separating us. The Padawan had jumped up onto the walkway where we were and tried to catch us. He was unsuccessful and was separated from his Master. As we waited for the shields to open, the Master kneeled and was meditating. The Padawan paced angrily from his spot." He stopped for a moment.

At this, Sidious looked interested. "Continue."

"When the shields opened, the Master and I continued our battle and the Padawan attempted to catch up again, but was unsuccessful. He was stopped by the last shield that separated him from us. As the Master and I battled, I felt anger growing in the Apprentice. I glanced at him and saw it in his eyes. His Master swung at me and I caught it with my blade. I managed to slide my blade down his and with a flick of my wrist, I took his right arm off above his wrist. I then flung him with the Force against the wall, knocking him out. I did this as the shield was starting to open and I felt the Dark Side growing in the Padawan as he embraced his anger and the darkness."

Sidious's eyes widened in surprise at this statement and he waited for his Apprentice to finish.

"The Padawan and I fought and I saw murder flash into his eyes as he struck at my chest. He missed and I quickly disabled the cameras as I pushed him against the wall and held him there with the Force." he paused, then, "I spoke with him."

Sidious's eyes flashed with anger again as he hissed, "You what?"

"I spoke with him. I told him that I could feel the darkness that he had embraced in him. I could feel it taking hold of him and told him that if he embraced it, he could grow powerful. I told him that the tide was changing and the Sith were back." Sidious's eyes narrowed in anger at this, and Maul quickly continued.

"I also told him that the Dark Side could conceal itself from the Jedi if he buried it deep inside him behind his mental walls. That if he did this, the Jedi wouldn't sense it in him. I told him that if the Jedi did sense it, they would lock him up. Or worse. Then I let him go and slipped out without anyone seeing me. I made sure to disable any cameras that were in my path, so that I would not been seen."

Sidious was quiet for a long time as he contemplated what his Apprentice had said. "Why did you not kill the Master?"

Maul thought, then answered his Master honestly. "I don't know. I have no excuse for that. I just... I couldn't. Perhaps he died from his injuries?"

"No. He lives. They are both returning from Naboo today. I am told that the Padawan states that he killed you." Sidious smirked. "Apparently, he has started to fall. I have a spy in the Jedi that can confirm this and aide in his fall if it is true. You are fortunate that this Padawan chose the right path."

Maul bowed, knowing that this was true.

"However, _we_ are not through yet." With that, Maul began screaming again as blue lightening raced over his body and the torture continued.

 **-**

As Obi-Wan walked slowly toward his room, he took time to try and think through all that had happened over the last couple days. He began to process what had happened, what he had done, and the many choices he had made. Beginning to think through those choices, he came to the conclusion that he didn't think he regretted any of them. Yes, he knew none of them would be agreeable to the Council but then again, he really had no intention of telling them.

Making his way down the hall, he started going over the story he would tell the Council. He had no idea if they would believe him or if they would be able to sense the darkness in him. He knew no one else had been able to, not even his Master whom he shared a Force bond with. He frowned. That surprised him. If anyone should have been able to sense it, it would be Qui-Gon. Perhaps the Dark Side _could_ conceal the darkness in him. If this was true, then the Jedi must be weakening in their ability to sense the Dark Side. He would have to meditate on what this meant, once he had the chance to anyway. Away from the Jedi and the Council.

Upon reaching his room, he palmed the door open and walked inside. Before the door had a chance to close, someone burst through. Obi-Wan sighed. So much for time alone to figure out what he was going to do about his report to the Council.

"Quinlan Vos. I should have known you'd be here before I even had a chance to rest. What's up?"

"Obi-Wan!" he exclaimed, "What's happening to us? Are we not friends anymore? First you go and discover a Sith Lord, after a thousand years of them being gone, and then you go and kill it. All without inviting me! How could you?! Do I really mean nothing to you anymore? I thought I was your one and only!" he sighed dramatically as he flopped onto Obi-Wan's bed.

"Oh Quin. You know I love having you around, but how was I to know that someone else was trying to court me? I'll make sure to invite you along on my next adventure. You know how I _love_ a good one!" he looked at his friend and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Quinlan paused at looked at his friend, eyes slightly narrowed. This behavior was somewhat unlike Obi-Wan. He didn't usually banter around with him like this. Although Quinlan would often talk lewdly with his friend, Obi-Wan didn't often participate and he wasn't sure that he had ever initiated it. Quinlan stared for a moment then smirked.

"Something's different about you. You've changed."

Obi-Wan panicked for a moment, thinking his friend had sensed something. "I'm still the same. The only thing that's different is that I had to fight a Sith Lord. What else could it be?"

"No, there's something else. You seem more relaxed, not as uptight. Wait, did you meet someone else besides this Sith? Someone had to bring you down... someone had to help you release all your built up tension for you to be this relaxed... I know what it is! You got yourself into a girl! That's the only good way to release tension. I should know," he stated wickedly.

Obi-Wan turned red and his friend started laughing loudly, knowing he was right.

"I knew it! Who was she? Tell me all about it and spare no details. Better yet, if you want, you can just show me. I don't mind. You know I would do _anything_ for you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his friend. "Quin, I have no doubt you would be willing to do that, however, not right now. Right now, I want to rest. I'm supposed to meet with the Council as soon as Master Yoda returns." he paused, "Perhaps another time. We can talk some more then, too."

Quinlan sighed dramatically, "As you wish, Obi. Clearly you need more practice in releasing tension."

His friend got up and left and Obi-Wan began to meditate. He still needed to figure out the Council.

 **-**

Master Dooku was sitting quietly in his room reading when his wrist com chimed. Checking the readout, he confirmed that it was the call he had been expecting. "Master." he said quietly so as to not be overheard.

"Dooku, I assume that you have heard what happened on Naboo by now."

"I have heard rumors. I have not heard directly from the Council or anyone who was there."

"What have you heard?"

"I have heard that Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi fought a Sith Lord. I assume it was Maul?"

"Yes. Continue."

"I heard that Qui-Gon was injured and that Obi-Wan fought him and prevailed. That Maul was killed. They both survived and arrived back here this morning."

His Master was quiet for a moment. "That is not what happened. Not entirely. Maul was not killed. According to Maul, Obi-Wan became angry and embraced the Dark Side when he fought Maul. Maul did not kill him, but instead spoke with him. He encouraged him to embrace the Dark Side and hide it from the Jedi. Obi-Wan lied when he said he killed Maul. He has quite possibly begun to fall. Find out if this is true and report back to me."

"As you wish, my Master." his com chimed off and Dooku returned to his meditations, planning how he would complete this task for his Master.

 **-**

Obi-Wan spent most of his time alone in his room. He needed to strengthen his mental walls to make sure the Council could not sense the darkness in him, and he needed to figure out his story for the Council. It needed to be believable, so he would have to stick to as much truth as possible. Short and sweet and to the point. That's what he would have to do. He knew Master Yoda was due back today, so he needed to be ready. He jumped when his door chimed. Quickly composing himself he called out, "Enter." He looked surprised when his visitor walked in. It was not who he was expecting.

"Master Dooku. I'm honored at your visit. I must say, though, you surprised me." He stood and bowed at the Jedi Master.

"Please Obi-Wan, sit. We don't need to be so formal here. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were. I must say, I was also curious to find out if the rumors about you are true."

Obi-Wan started and Dooku's eyes narrowed minutely. "What rumors would those be?"

'Why, the rumors that you fought and killed a Sith Lord! What other rumors could there possibly be about you?"

Obi-Wan calmed and smiled. "Yes. That's true. Qui-Gon and I fought a Sith and I was able to defeat him."

"Amazing. Would you tell me how it happened? I know I'm not on the Council and you have yet to give your report, but I would love to hear it first hand." Dooku looked at Obi-Wan expectantly.

Obi-Wan paused and then quickly decided this wold be a good test before he had to give his report. He nodded, then began.

"Qui-Gon and I got to the Naboo palace and entered the flight hanger. We saw the Sith Lord there and sent the Queen and her people a different way. Then we began our fight with the Sith. We fought through the hanger and into the next room, the power generator room and onto the catwalks. He kicked me and I fell to a lower level, but was able to catch myself on a walk.

Qui-Gon then kicked the Sith off the walk they were on and he landed down one. Qui-Gon jumped down and almost stabbed him with his saber, but missed. They continued the fight on the catwalk and into a hallway. I jumped up to where they were and chased after them. I almost caught up, but was separated by energy barriers. Thankfully, they were separated as well.

When the energy barriers opened, they began their fight again and I ran toward them. I didn't make it through the last barrier and again was stopped. I had to watch them fight. I had to stand there and watch the Sith cut my Masters hand off." At this statement, Obi-Wan felt a flash of anger and darkness. He immediately suppressed it and pushed it behind his mental walls. He quickly looked at Dooku to see if he had noticed it, but he didn't show any concern. Just patience as he waited for the story to conclude.

"When the barrier opened, I jumped out at the monster. He had used the Force to throw Qui-Gon against a wall and knock him unconscious. I attacked him and we fought for several minutes. In the end, I was able to overcome him and cut him in half and he fell down the shaft." Obi-Wan carefully watched Dooku to see if he would believe it.

Dooku was quiet for a moment then smiled. "Thank you Obi-Wan for telling me. It is truly amazing what you have done. You are truly something special."

With that, Dooku stood and left and Obi-Wan sighed in relief. He jumped when his door chimed again a moment later. Answering it, he found his friend Luminara.

He smiled. "Luminara, how are you?"

"I am well, Obi-Wan. The Council has sent me to bring you to them. Master Yoda has returned and they await your report."

"Of course. I shall go at once."

As he walked to the Council chambers, Luminara walked with him. He was surprised in this, but was grateful for the company of his friend. She was quiet, not pestering him with questions and for this he was thankful. He used the time to go through his story again. Dooku seemed to believe it and that gave him comfort. He knew he would have to be more careful with his anger and letting the darkness seep through. The Council would be sure to sense that. He strengthened his mental walls and pushed the darkness and anger deeper inside. It could not be allowed to find any way out during the meeting. He looked up, surprised when they had reached the elevator that would take him to the Council.

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." Luminara turned and left as Obi-Wan pushed the elevator button.

Obi-Wan quickly rose to the Council Chamber and knocked when he arrived. Hearing a voice calling "Enter," he took a deep breath, centered himself, and walked through the doors to face the Council.

"Masters." Obi-Wan bowed and then looked to the Council.

"Obi-Wan. Glad we are that you are well. Healing, Qui-Gon is we are told. Been well, you have I hope. Rest you have?"

"Yes Master Yoda. I have been able to rest. I have been to check on Qui-Gon and am told he is healing. His arm is looking better and they will be attaching a mechanical hand in a day or two."

"That is good to hear." Master Windu replied. "We have been looking forward to your report. We have heard the many rumors floating around. We would very much like to hear what actually happened."

"Of course, Masters." Obi-Wan began his story, repeating what he had just told Master Dooku. This time he was better able to control his emotions and did not allow the anger to flash through him, nor the darkness. He kept all of these feelings safely concealed behind his walls. When he finished, he looked at the Council waiting for their response. He hoped they believed his story.

The Masters conferred amongst themselves for a long time, then looked at Obi-Wan. "Were you aware," Master Windu asked, "That the security cameras were knocked out during your fight with the Sith Lord?"

Obi-Wan's blue eyes widened in surprise. "No. I didn't know there were cameras in there."

"There were. They caught the fight between the Sith Lord and Qui-Gon and the beginning of the fight between the Sith and you. They were knocked out shortly after the start of your battle. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, please." He needed to see how the fight started and when the cameras went out. If they showed the Sith speaking with him, he knew he was doomed. He tried to keep his emotions under control as the video began playing on the holo-projector.

He saw the fight between Qui-Gon and the Sith and watched as he saw himself behind the energy barrier. He knew the moment when he had welcomed the Darkness in him as his Master's hand was cut off and was glad that no one else seemed to sense or notice it. He watched himself start to fight the Sith, using the Darkness to power his fighting. He just looked powerful. Nothing else. Then the camera's cut out. He didn't understand why. Possibly the Sith Lord had done it to make sure that no one would see that they had talked?

The lights came back on as the video concluded and the Council again looked at him. "Do you have any idea why the cameras would suddenly malfunction like that?" Master Windu asked.

"No, Master. I have no idea. As I said, I was not aware there were cameras in there and the video shows you what I said happened." Obi-Wan knew he was slightly defensive when he said this and worked to bring his emotions under control. He tried to patiently wait while the Council again spoke quietly.

"A decision we have made." Master Yoda spoke. "Based on your fight with the Sith Lord, defeating as him you have, a Knight we shall make you. Your Trial this was."

Obi-Wan looked at the Council in shock and watched as Master Yoda stood and walked toward him, beckoning him down when he stood in front of him. Obi-Wan leaned forward and Master Yoda took his lightsaber and cut the Padawan braid from his head and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Master's." Obi-Wan bowed. "I was not expecting this. I don't know what to say."

Master Windu spoke again. "You demonstrated a great understanding of the Force when you defeated the Sith Lord. You needed no further training as a Padawan. Go and rest. We will call for you again when we have your first assignment for you. Congratulations, Knight Kenobi."

Bowing, Obi-Wan left the Council Chamber and walked to the elevator. Master Yoda watched him go, a feeling of uncertainty running through him. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this. He had been trying to sense Obi-Wan's feelings during their meeting, but the young Knight's mental walls had been strong, concealing many of his feelings. Yoda didn't understand why he was doing this, but it concerned him. He frowned, hoping they hadn't made a mistake.

 **-**

Master Dooku left the Temple, needing to make a call. He made his way to one of the lower levels of Coruscant, keeping his face concealed and not making eye contact. When he reached an abandoned building he made his way inside, and taking his holo out, he placed his call. His Master answered almost immediately. He placed the holo transmitter on an empty crate and kneeled before his Master.

"Master. I have spoken with Obi-Wan as you asked. He told me the same story that Maul told you, except he did not say that they spoke. He told me that he killed Maul. Just as you were told and just as the rumors have said."

"So he continues to lie about what happened. That is interesting. Were you able to sense any darkness in him?

"Yes Master. It was just a flash of anger and a hint of darkness coursing through him and he quickly controlled it and pushed it back behind his mental walls. He is very strong and controlled for someone so new to the Dark Side. I do not think he has fallen completely, nor has he committed himself to the Dark Side completely. Although if he does, I believe he could be very strong."

Sidious was quiet for a long time and Dooku waited patiently. He wondered what his Master was thinking and planning. Finally his Master looked up at him and smiled evilly.

"Tyranus. I have a new mission for you. I know you are eager to leave the Jedi, but I want you to do something before you do. I want you to befriend Obi-Wan. Drive a wedge between him and his Master, if at all possible. Make him want to come to you for advice. Encourage him to learn what he can of the Dark Side- it's history, what it's like, even Ancient Sith if you can. I know there is knowledge in the Jedi Archives."

"My Master, what if the Jedi feel his power growing. I know they have weakened and have so far not sensed the Darkness in him, but if his power grows to much before he learns to control it, they may feel it. If they do, they may destroy him to keep him from falling."

Sidious smirked again. "Encourage him to go and look for the Sith. Make him want to find them, for the good of the Jedi of course. Tell him that if he finds the Sith, it will help the Jedi. Have him look for and travel to Sith planets. Make sure he finds Dromund Kaas. I will have a surprise there waiting for him. In this way, he can grow and test his power away from the Jedi. He can learn and practice control without the fear of them finding out.

Aide in his fall without being seen as doing so. Once you are sure that he is falling, contact me and we will discuss your leaving the Order for Serenno. Do not fail me in this. Obi-Wan could be a great asset to my plans if he is as powerful as you believe."

"As you wish, my Master. It will be done." The holo projector powered off as the call ended and Dooku began making his way back to the Temple, all the while planning as to how he would accomplish this task for his Master.


	5. The First Assignment

**AN: So, I hadn't intended for this chapter to be this long. However, I continued writing it, it just kept going. Then, as I began editing it, I couldn't find a good place to break it into multiple chapters without breaking the flow. So, instead you get one massively long chapter. I hope that's ok. Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 5: The First Assignment_

For the second time in as many days, Obi-Wan walked slowly back to his room, this time in a daze. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had been Knighted! He looked down at the severed Padawan braid held tightly in his hand. It still didn't seem real to him. Not only had the Council believed his story of what had happened on Naboo, they couldn't sense the darkness he held deep inside and they had actually Knighted him! The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to laugh. Perhaps the tide really was changing and the Jedi really were weakening if they couldn't sense it when they were lied to and couldn't sense the darkness when it was right in front of them.

Looking up, he saw that he had made it to his room. Make that his old room. He would have to check and see where he was being assigned new quarters at. He palmed his door and walked in, looking around. There wasn't much here for him to pack up. Jedi were forbidden from forming attachments, so he had very few belongings. He smiled. He supposed that meant he didn't need to keep his Padawan braid either. That thought pleased him for some reason he couldn't quite place, and he tossed it in the trash. It almost felt as if he were tossing a part of himself with it. A part that he no longer wanted or needed. He wondered if it had anything to do with the growing darkness he felt inside him, then shrugged. Looking to the Force for an answer, he felt the familiar chill and embraced it. It no longer felt foreign or cold. It felt peaceful. Glancing down at the now discarded Padawan braid, he began gathering up his few remaining possessions and his robes and went to find his new quarters.

After he had settled in his new room, he thought he should check on Qui-Gon and made his way to the medical center. Walking in, he found his old Master sitting up in the bed and, of course, Anakin right next to him. Qui-Gon looked up and stared in shock at Obi-Wan when he saw that his braid was gone.

"They Knighted you!"

"Yes. I gave my report of what happened on Naboo and the Council decided that my defeat of the Sith Lord stood in place of the Trials. They said I had nothing more to learn as a Padawan and Knighted me."

"I am so pleased for you, my former Padawan. You will make a fine Knight and do great things, of that I am sure. Do they have an assignment for you yet? Are you off on some grand adventure?" Qui-Gon smiled at the new Knight.

"No. They said they would have an assignment for me in a few days. They want me to rest for a day or two yet. I must still look tired." He paused, then continued. "I have moved my things out and into my new room. Now Anakin will have someplace to sleep besides the chair next to you. Perhaps now that you no longer have a Padawan, the Council will permit you to train him," he added a touch of sarcasm and anger to the last part.

Qui-Gon did not pick up on the anger and, with a smile answered. "Perhaps. I will have to speak to them again after I am released. I have been told that my arm has healed and they will be attaching the mechanical arm tomorrow."

Hearing Qui-Gon so eager to want to train Anakin rubbed Obi-Wan the wrong way and he was suddenly impatient to leave. With a smile and encouragement for his continued quick healing, Obi-Wan quickly left and made his way back to his room. He knew his former Master had wanted to train the boy since he found him, but for him to so willingly embrace the idea that he could now that he was no longer bound to Obi-Wan just bothered him. It was as if he just wasn't good enough anymore. He smirked. Oh-well, neither of them were his problem anymore. He bore no ill-will to Anakin. None of this was his fault, after all. What he felt for his Master, though, he wasn't sure.

Walking into his room he sat down in his meditation pose and, reaching into the Force, he felt the familiar cold that he had grown accustomed to. He sighed, the chill in the Force comforting to him. He sat there for a while letting the cold run through him, and comfort and center him. It felt... peaceful. And right. He came out of his meditation when his door chimed. He frowned, wondering who it could be, and stood to answer.

"Master Dooku. What brings you here?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise as he bowed.

"Ah, Obi-Wan. I see the rumors are true again. You have been Knighted. I must say, I am pleased the Council came to this decision." Dooku smiled. It would be much easier to manipulate Obi-Wan into going along with his Master's plan with him being Knighted and out from under Qui-Gon's thumb, thought.

"Yes, I was surprised. They said my defeat of the Sith Lord stood in place of the Trials."

"Right they were. A most amazing ordeal you have been through. I am most pleased that you are handling it so well. Have they given you your first assignment as a Knight?"

"No. They want me to rest for a day or two. They said they would have one for me then."

"Do you have any ideas of what you would like to do? Have you given any thought as to something that would interest you?"

Obi-Wan was surprised. "No. Do I get to choose my own assignments? I thought the Council would give them to me." The idea of being able to choose his own assignment intrigued him. Given the chance to choose his own, though, he knew immediately what he wanted to do, the Force itself seeming to pull him in a specific direction. "If I could, though, I think I would want to learn more about the Sith Lord I fought. If he was the Master or Apprentice. We need to know what we are facing."

This was much easier than he had anticipated. The boy was already willing to research the Sith, without him even bringing it up. Now he just had to make sure the boy took his request to the Council. Given the chance to learn of the Sith, he hoped the Council would agree.

"I think that is a good idea, Obi-Wan. We do need to know what we are up against, especially if the Sith really are back. When you speak with the Council, I think you should ask them if you can do this. Know also, that if you ever need someone to talk things over with or run ideas past, I am more than willing to help. Unless, of course, you would rather work with your old Master?"

Obi-Wan was surprised, and looking to the Force, he felt that this was the right idea. Plus, the thought of working with Qui-Gon was not appealing to him.

"I thank you, Master Dooku, for the offer. I may just take you up on it, if you are sure. I'm pretty sure my old Master will soon be busy training a new Padawan and will not have time to indulge my questions." Obi-Wan smiled and bowed again.

"I assure you, my offer is sincere. Feel free to stop by any time." With that Master Dooku stood and left, a small smirk on his face.

* * *

The next morning found Obi-Wan walking down the hall toward the Council Chambers. Along the way, he met Master Depa Billaba.

"Master Billaba," he said, bowing, "I was hoping to meet with the Council."

"Why is that, Knight Kenobi? Did you have something more to discuss regarding your battle on Naboo?

"No, Master Billaba. I have told the Council everything. My report on that mission is complete. Master Qui-Gon may have something else to add, but I do not. I was hoping to make a request for my first assignment, if possible."

Surprise shown on Master Billaba's face when she heard this. Most Knights did not request assignments, they were given by the Council. And for Obi-Wan, having just been Knighted the day before, this was especially surprising. As she studied his face and felt for his motives in the Force, all she found was sincerity. He truly wanted to make a request.

"Very well, Knight Kenobi. I was heading to the Council Chambers to speak with several of the Masters. You may accompany me. However, you should be aware that it is very unusual for Knights, especially new Knights, to make requests for assignments. Do not become upset if you are denied."

"Thank you, Master Billaba. Rest assured I will not become upset. I only hope the Council will take my request to heart and see the wisdom in it."

As they made their way to the Council, Obi-Wan took a moment to reach to the Force for comfort and center himself. He made sure to keep the darkness safely concealed deep in his mind behind his mental walls. Reaching the Council Chambers, Master Billaba walked through the doors and motioned for Obi-Wan to follow. Inside he found Masters Yoda, Windu, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, and Adi Gallia. Master Billaba made her way to her seat and Obi-Wan waited for her to speak to the Council about his request.

"Masters. I was on my way to meet with you when I happened upon newly Knighted Obi-Wan. He told me he was hoping to meet with the Council regarding his first assignment. He has a request to make."

Surprise and shock ran though the Council at this statement. Most of the Masters simply looked surprised and curious. Master Windu, however, looked irritated.

"What do you mean you have a request for an assignment? New Knights do not usually have the gall to come in here and make requests of the Council. What... Ow!"

Before he could finish his rant against Obi-Wan, he felt a whack against his shin from Master Yoda's walking stick.

"Knight Kenobi, a request have you? Interesting that you have come to us with an idea for your first assignment. Unusual this is. Make your request, you may."

"Masters, I thank you for the opportunity to make this request. I know many of you do not truly believe that the Sith have returned." Despite the evidence from my fight, he thought bitterly. "However, it cannot be denied that I fought one and defeated him. I wish to find out what I can about this Sith. We need to know if he was the Master or the Apprentice. It is said there are always two, no more, no less. It's important to know which one this was."

Master Tiin looked at Obi-Wan with surprise. "How would you go about this?"

Obi-Wan looked thoughtfully at the Master. "I would like to start by finding out what I can about the Sith that I fought. I would also like to do some research on the Sith in general. We do not know enough about them to be able to fight them if they have indeed returned. I would like to find out about their history and the planets they have come from. If we can learn about them, we can be ready to fight them."

"And where would you start with this?" Master Tiin asked.

"I would start by going to the Jedi Archives and finding what I can on the Sith, and then I would like to go to the Senate library and search there. Also, I would like a holo image of the Sith Lord, if I may. I need to be able to show the image to others and find out where he is from, if possible."

Master Tiin nodded and looked to the other Council members for their opinion. As they discussed Obi-Wan's request, he stood back and watched. Most of the Masters did not seem to appalled by his request. He personally thought it was very reasonable and he had given a good argument. He just hoped the Council thought the same and would see reason.

The longer they took talking about this, the more frustrated Obi-Wan was getting. Did they really not see the need for this? How could they fight an enemy they knew nothing about. Sighing in irritation, he looked up and saw Master Yoda staring at him. Quickly checking himself, he made sure his mental walls were safely in place and that no darkness was getting though. Pleased that he was holding his anger inside and in check, he just smiled at the Master. Master Yoda looked at him for a moment longer then turned back to the other Council members and nodded.

"A decision we have reached. Allow this we will. Search the archives and Senate library you may. Inform Master Jocasta Nu, we will of your assignment. Assist you in finding what you need, she can. Report back with your findings you will."

Obi-Wan nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Masters." With that he turned and left. He was irritated with the Council, Master Windu in particular, for their seeming disbelief that the Sith were back. Yes, they had allowed him to have this assignment, but he could tell they still did not believe him. However, he was pleased with his ability to get his assignment and made his way to the Jedi Archives to search for Master Nu.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed. He had been waiting for several minutes now at the central desk in the Archives for Master Nu. There was a bell that one could ring for assistance and it echoed throughout the Archives. He had rung it. Twice. He sighed again, this time in irritation. He found he had a limited amount of patience anymore and unfortunately for Jocasta Nu, the Council had exhausted his allotment for the day. He rang the bell again, counted to 30 and then rang again. He repeated this process three times, then decreased his count between rings to 15. After three counts, he decreased his count to 10. After his third time through that count, he finally spotted Master Nu. He smiled politely when he saw her walking toward him with a very pronounced glare on her face.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. I realize that you may not be aware of this, but the Archives are a very large place. I'm sorry if I was unable to be here the moment you arrived and you had to wait for several minutes, but you do not need to act like a child by continually ringing a bell that echoes all over, thereby disturbing everyone else in here." Snatching the bell from under his fingers, she continued, "You could have asked any one of the assistants here. They could have just as easily helped you."

"Unfortunately they could not help me, Master Nu," he smiled politely, with a hint of sarcasm to it, "You see, the Council has given me an assignment and stated they would be sending you a note regarding it. They do not have access to the note, therefore they cannot help me."

Scowling, Master Nu pulled out her datapad and checked. Sure enough, there was a note. As she read it, Obi-Wan saw the change in her features. She went from scowling, to surprised, to a frown and furrowed eyebrows. Clearly she didn't like what the note said.

"Very well," she sighed in resignation, "Follow me."

She led Obi-Wan deep into the Archives to an area far in the back and to a secluded corner. Unlocking a door, she led Obi-Wan through it. She stopped and pointed to a computer in front of them.

"This is the only computer in the Archives that has access to the information regarding the Sith. The Council has given you permission to copy files from the computer to your datapad, however, they have requested that they receive a list of any files that you copy. This section of books are what we have. You may sit here in the Archives and study, but you are forbidden to remove any from the Archives. As there are no tables in here, you may take books to the table outside the doors, but the books must be replaced in this section."

Reluctantly she had him place his hand on the scanner outside the doors. "This section of the Archives is to remain locked. As I may not always be around when you come in, I have added your palm print to the scanner. You will be able to unlock it and come in when you like." Looking him in the eyes, she continued, "Just know, Obi-Wan Kenobi, there are many cameras in here. Do not try to remove any books. They are to remain here." With that, she left.

Looking around, Obi-Wan was impressed. There were far more books regarding the Sith than he had expected. Pulling one off a shelf randomly and opening it, he was disappointed to find that he couldn't read it. It was not in Basic. He placed it back on a shelf and walked over to the computer. Pulling up the files and plugging in his datapad, he began downloading several files. Remembering what he had been told about the Council, he downloaded files on the language of Ancient Sith, former Sith planets, and a few others that he figured he could explain easily to the Council.

Once that was done, he unplugged his datapad and walked around the room. He pulled books off the shelves randomly until he found one that was written in Basic. Pleased he took it to the desk and sat down to read. He had not gotten very far into the book when he sensed someone coming and looked up as a shadow crossed his vision.

"Master Dooku. I should have known, you have been to see me often as of late. To what do I owe the pleasure? Have you been to see Qui-Gon? He was to be released from the med-center today, I believe."

"I have not made it over to see him yet. I am hoping to do so soon. I was in the Archives looking for some information when I overheard Master Nu griping about your behavior earlier. She apparently did not like it when you rang the bell?" Dooku had a smirk on his face and laughed lightly as he finished.

"Well, I have many things to do and she wasn't around to assist me in finding the information I needed. I didn't have all day to wait," he replied exasperated. "What was I supposed to do? Wait for hours?" He scowled in displeasure.

Dooku smiled. "I am not criticizing you or reprimanding you, Obi-Wan, I am simply explaining my presence here. I over heard Master Nu and decided to find out where you were. May I ask what you are studying?"

"You may, as it was your idea." he said with a smile, "I am studying the Sith. I asked the Council for the assignment to find out more about them and their history." He frowned, "They did not seem to pleased on giving me this assignment, though. It's almost as if they don't want anyone to learn about the Sith. But how can we defeat that which we do not understand? If we continue to deny the truth that the Sith have returned, we will be unprepared for when we must battle them." Obi-Wan could feel his anger rising with each moment and he quickly pulled it back. It would do no good for Master Dooku to feel the anger and darkness in him. With a deep breath he reached into the coldness of the Force and centered himself.

Dooku smiled at the anger and darkness building in him. It would not be long before he fell completely. His Master would be pleased when that happened, although he did not understand why this was so important to him. He would need to think on that. Now, to help Obi-Wan along with his anger at the Council...

"The Council does not want to believe the Sith are back because that would mean more trouble than they have had to deal with for many years. They would rather believe nothing is wrong than to accept the truth. They would also rather follow the will of the Senate than look to the Force for the truth. I know it is very frustrating. It is something I have been struggling with as of late."

Obi-wan scowled. That's what he figured, but to have someone else state it confirmed that belief. "That's just dumb. Why would they not want to find the truth? Without knowledge, we have nothing."

"That is true, Obi-Wan. That's why what you are doing is a good thing. Learn about the Sith. Learn what drives them and what it is they are about. Once you have that knowledge, you will know what to do next. Is there anything I can help you with in your search?"

Obi-Wan smiled again, "Not unless you speak Ancient Sith. I'm afraid most of the texts are written in that."

Although he did, Obi-Wan could not know that. At least not yet. "I don't think the Council would approve of me learning that. I shall leave you to your studies." He paused as he stood. "Perhaps sometime you would like to accompany me to the Senate? I could show you around and you could see how the Senate works."

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. "That would be good. I would like to see the Senate in action as they seem to drive many of the things the Jedi do. I would also like to go to the Senate library. They may have more information about the Sith and their former planets. Why don't you give me a few weeks. I need to learn the Sith language incase the information they have is not in Basic. Thank you, Master Dooku. You are being most helpful and I truly appreciate it."

"You are most welcome, Obi-Wan. Let me know when you are ready to go over there. And please remember, my door is always open if you want to talk." With that, Dooku bowed and left.

Obi-Wan, pleased with how the day was going, decided to head back to his room. He would need to begin learning Ancient Sith in order for his research to continue. The book he was reading was quite uninteresting and did not contain information useful to his research. It was mostly about a battle the Sith were in thousands of years ago. And while the fighting techniques may have been useful to know, there was nothing of that in there. He gathered his datapad, replaced the book and closed the doors to the section of the library, hearing the lock engage, and left the Archives.

The next several weeks found Obi-Wan in his room, more often than not. He had always been good with languages, but learning Ancient Sith was not an easy task. He had tried to study in the Archives, but was often interrupted by those who wanted to hear his first hand account of what happened on Naboo. He tried to deflect, explain that he was busy, but no one seemed to care. They only wanted to hear about how he defeated the Sith Lord. "Sith Killer" they had started calling him. Even his *supposed* friend Quinlan was getting in on it.

"Obi-Wan! What are you doing in here?! This is no place for a famous Jedi to be!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Hey Quin. I'm trying to work. I was hoping for some peace and quiet. I rarely seem to get that anymore." He peered around and saw several Padawan's and even some newer Knights looking excitedly at him.

"Studying. Sounds boring. You need to get out and have some fun. Tell you want. I'll plan a little get together to celebrate you becoming a Knight and you can regale everyone with your story, Sith Killer!" Quinlan burst out laughing at the look of horror on Obi-Wan's face.

"No thank you Quin. I have bigger and better things to do than spend an evening telling stories to people who didn't care to know who I was until three days ago." he said with a sneer. With that he stood to leave, feeling anger growing. He needed to get away before anyone felt the darkness growing with his anger.

"Hey, Obi. I was just trying to have some fun. Relax." He was concerned with the tone of Obi-Wan's voice. His friend was not usually snide in his remarks.

"I know, Quin," Obi-Wan exhaled and pulled the anger in and locked the darkness away. "I'm just tired of being hounded everywhere I go. I'll see you later. I really need to study this stuff."

He had also been called to the Council Chambers several days prior to give his reasoning for the material he had downloaded. After explaining that he needed to learn Ancient Sith as most of the texts in the Archives were written in Sith, the Council had relented. That meeting still angered him. Did the Council really not understand the need to learn about the Sith? How was he to do that if he didn't understand the language or know about the planets that the Sith were fom? It still bothered him that the Council didn't seem to believe him that the Sith had returned, nor did they seem to trust him.

After several weeks, Obi-Wan found his knowledge of Sith vastly improved. He could now muddle through most of the books in the Archives without having to look up every other word. He then spent the next several weeks reading through the books in the Archives, and the books were proving to be very interesting to him. Many of them detailed former Sith worlds and where they were located. Some spoke of the Sith wars that the Jedi had fought in history and others talked of some of the more well known Sith Lords. He also learned that the Sith had made holocrons, just as the Jedi did, and he ideally wondered if there were any in the Holocron Vault in the Archives.

However, by far the most interesting books he had found so far spoke of the vast powers that many Sith and Dark Side users had developed. There was Force lightening, choking using the Force, and mind manipulation. This one fascinated Obi-Wan the most. The idea of being able to manipulate someone's thoughts, more than just a Force suggestion was intriguing. He would have to study on this more. Thinking about this stirred the darkness in him in pleasure. He embraced that feeling and the Dark Side in him latched on with a stronger grip.

He was also trying to find out more about the Sith Lord he had faced. He started by talking to Agen Kolar, a Zabrak Jedi. Looking at the holo-image of the Sith, it appeared that he could be a Zabrak and Obi-Wan figured this was the best place to start. He had found Agen one time he had gone to the Archives to study.

"Agen. I was hoping to speak with you if you have a moment?"

Agen looked up from his book and smiled when he saw Obi-Wan. Motioning for him to take a seat, he replied, "Of course. What can I help the Sith Killer with?"

Obi-Wan made a face at the use of his nickname. "I was hoping you could tell me if I'm right in thinking that this is a Zabrak." He pulled up the holo-image of the Sith Lord and showed it to him.

Agen looked at the image and nodded, then frowned. "He is, but he is not Iridonian. He is a Night Brother from the planet Dathomir."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I've not heard of Dathomir." He took out his datapad and began taking notes.

"Probably not. It's a Dark Force planet in the Outer Rim. The males may sometimes be Force sensitive, but they are subservient to the females of the planet. They call themselves the Night Sisters. Some are Force sensitive, but not many. However, they are able to use the Dark Side of the Force by magic."

"Magic?" Obi-Wan was skeptical.

"Magic. I am not joking. They do not control the Force, but have found a way to use it's power with magic."

Obi-Wan finished taking his notes and thanked Agen. He walked down the halls, not really paying attention to where he was going. When he looked up again, he realized he had found his way to Master Dooku's rooms. Remembering Dooku's words, Obi-Wan knocked. The door was opened a moment later by a smiling Dooku.

"Obi-Wan! What a pleasant surprise. I was beginning to think you would never stop by. How can I help?"

"I was hoping you could give me some advice."

"Of course, Obi-Wan. Come in." Dooku moved back into the room, sat in a chair and motioned for Obi-Wan to sit across from him on the couch. "What can I do for you?"

"I have been researching the Sith in general and also the Sith Lord that I fought on Naboo. I recently found out that he is a Zabrak and comes from the planet Dathomir. He is something called a Night Brother. I know you have had missions in the Outer Rim and wondered if you knew anything about Dathomir. I have never heard of it or the Night Brothers."

Dooku was quiet for a long time as he pondered the question. He did not want to give out to much information as his Master would not be pleased if Obi-Wan discovered who Maul was. However, Obi-Wan was finding out to much to quickly. He had to find a way to discourage his search for Maul and he suddenly had an idea.

"Off hand, I do not believe I have had any dealings with the inhabitants of Dathomir. I am sorry, but, I have been on several missions to the Outer Rim planets as you said. I will think about it and see if I can remember anything. However, there may be something in the Senate library. How would you like to accompany me to the Senate tomorrow and we can check there. You can also see the Senate in action if you like."

"That may be a good idea. I have been working on learning Ancient Sith and have finally learned enough to be able to muddle through the books in the Archives. I have been meaning to go to the Senate library and some company would not be unappreciated. Thank you, Master Dooku." Obi-Wan smiled at the man across from him.

Dooku smiled back. "It would be my pleasure. Anything I can do to help you."

With that, Obi-Wan began to leave, only to be stopped by Dooku. "Please, stay a while. I would love to hear what you have learned about the Sith."

Obi-Wan obliged and spent several hours talking with Master Dooku, filling him in on all he had learned.

* * *

That evening, Dooku left the Temple to make a call to his Master.

"Master," he said bowing, "I have news. Obi-Wan has learned information about Maul. He does not know who he is, but does know he is a Night Brother from Dathomir. He came to me asking if I knew anything about the planet or its people. I told him I did not and offered to bring him to the Senate library tomorrow. I also offered to view the Senate with him tomorrow."

"That is good, my Apprentice. We cannot have him interacting with the Night Sisters. We need to steer him away from Dathomir completely. He cannot find out about Maul at this time, not until his fall is complete." He paused, then had an idea. "Tell him that you remembered something of the Night Sisters and Dathomir. It was a mission many years ago. You visited the planet and observed the people. The Night Sisters use magic, not the Force. The Night Brothers may be Force sensitive, but it is a very weak connection, they are not strong in the Force. If this Zabrak he is looking for is actually a Night Brother, he is most likely an abnormality. Most likely he was taken from the planet as a very young child. There is nothing to be found on Dathomir."

"I will do that, my Master."

"How is he doing on his research of the Sith in general?"

"He has learned Ancient Sith already. It seems to have taken him only a couple weeks. He is not fluent, but knows enough to be able to read the books in the Archives. He filled me in today about much that he has learned.

"He knows many of the old Sith planets, has learned of the former Sith Lords and most interestingly, has spent much time learning about some of the powers that the Sith have possessed. This seems to intrigue him greatly. He also knows that the Sith have made holocrons. He asked me if I knew if the Jedi possess any in the Holocron vault. Unfortunately, I do not. I have felt the darkness growing in him. He is falling. He just either doesn't realize it or hasn't accepted it yet."

Sidious was quiet for a moment. "I would like to meet him. Bring him to the library tomorrow morning and I will meet you there. I will take him to the Senate with me. I would like to have some time to observe and speak with him."

"As you wish, my Master." Dooku bowed and ended the call.

* * *

The next morning Obi-Wan met Dooku in the hanger and they took a shuttle to the Senate building. Dooku started off by apologizing to him.

"I am sorry, Obi-Wan. After you left last night, I started thinking through some of my many missions to the Outer Rim and remembered one from many years ago. It was not an exciting one, and that is most likely why it did not come to mind right away.

"I have been to the planet Dathomir. As I said, it was many years ago, but from what I remember, the Night Brothers are not a strong race of Zabrak. Most all of the ones that I came across were very weak. There was a Force connection with a few of them, but it was a very weak and frail connection. I don't think any of them would have been able to develop powers to match a Jedi.

"The Night Sisters that I observed were much the same. There was very little to no Force connection. Yes, they could manipulate the Dark Side of the force, but it was with crude magic. No real connection to the Force. The planet itself does not have a strong Dark Force connection either. If the Sith Lord you are researching is truly a Zabrak Night Brother, he was most likely an abnormality. He was likely taken from the planet as a very young child by someone who sensed his power. I am sorry. I don't think you would find much to help you on Dathomir."

Obi-Wan was quiet for a long time as he processed this new information. Agen had said the planet was a Dark Side planet, but Dooku was telling him of actual observations from a visit there. The two stories didn't make sense.

"I spoke with Agen Kolar yesterday. He told me a bit about Dathomir. That it was a planet with a strong connection to the Dark Side. That doesn't match with what you are saying. He also said some of the Night Sisters may be Force sensitive and manipulate the Dark Side with magic."

Thinking quickly and cursing Agen in his head, he replied. "Obi-Wan. I have never led you from the path to research the Sith. Everything I have told you was to help you with your task. Do you really doubt me now, when I am telling you of actual experiences and observations from my visit to the planet? Has Agen ever been to Dathomir? Perhaps the Council mentioned to Agen that you would possibly be coming to him for information as he is a Zabrak. Maybe they are trying to discourage your research by leading you down the wrong path? You have said yourself that the Council did not seem to want you researching the Sith."

Obi-Wan scowled. Dooku was right. The Council did not want to believe the Sith were back and obviously did not want him looking for information about the Sith. Perhaps they were trying to discourage him by leading him down the wrong path, and it angered him. Obi-Wan looked to the Force to find his answers and felt a pull toward Dooku.

"I apologize Master Dooku. Perhaps you are right. The Council has not seemed to want to be helpful as of late. I will trust your assessment of the planet as you have been there and seen the inhabitants with your own eyes and sensed their Force capabilities, or lack thereof. I would still like to research the planet and system in the Senate library, if you don't mind."

"Of course. You would not be doing your duty if you did not check every possible source of information." They landed and Dooku let the way out. "Come. The library awaits us."

Dooku led the way through the Senate building to the library. As they walked in, Obi-Wan stopped and stared. He had thought the Archives were big, but the Senate library was huge. He had no idea how he was going to find anything in there. They started by walking to one of the computers and Obi-Wan began looking for information on Dathomir and the other planets he was researching.

As he scrolled through the information, picking certain files to download, he thought he heard someone call his name. Looking up, he saw an older gentleman walking toward him that he did not recognize. He stopped, took a deep breath to gather patience and plastered a fake smile on his face. Just as he prepared to speak, Dooku beat him to it.

"Chancellor Palpatine. What a surprise to meet you here. It is good to see you." Dooku bowed and Obi-Wan did the same, surprised at meeting the new Chancellor.

"Master Dooku. It is a pleasure to see you. What brings you to the Senate this morning?" He looked to his companion. "If I'm not mistaken, is this young Obi-Wan Kenobi? The famous Jedi who killed a Sith?" Chancellor Palpatine smiled at both of them and waited patiently for them to answer.

"it is a pleasure to meet you, Chancellor," Obi-Wan smiled and bowed again. "You are correct. I am Obi-Wan. I was doing some research on the Sith to try and find out if the one I encountered was in fact the Master or Apprentice. There are always two. Master Dooku was kind enough to accompany me as I do not know my way around. He also offered to let me see the Senate, though I don't know if we will be able to observe any of the proceedings?" He looked questioningly at Dooku.

"I am not sure we will have time today. After we find the information you are looking for, I have some research of my own to do. We may only have time for a quick look today. I am sorry, Obi-Wan."

"Nonsense!" Palpatine interjected. "I would be happy to take the boy with me if he wants to witness the Senate in action." Turning to Obi-Wan, "Do you have the information you are looking for?"

"I think so. There wasn't as much here as I was hoping for. I was looking for information about Dathomir and several former Sith worlds. There didn't seem to be much." Obi-Wan sighed in frustration.

"May I see what you have so far?" Palpatine asked.

Obi-Wan obliged and showed the Chancellor what he had downloaded on his datapad. The Chancellor scanned through it and smiled. Obi-Wan had found only what was in the main computer on Dathomir and it wasn't much. He had made sure of that. However...

"Yes, you seem to have found everything on Dathomir. As for the former Sith worlds, there is a larger database that I can access and download the information for you, if you would like?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I would greatly appreciate that. Thank you, Chancellor."

"Anything to help you with your research, Obi-Wan. Now, come. The Senate is about to begin and I must be going. We can meet up with you later, if that is acceptable to you, Master Dooku?"

"That will be fine Chancellor. I will be here when you are done."

Smiling, Palpatine and Obi-Wan left and made their way to the Senate chambers, Palpatine questioning him on the many things he had learned about the Sith and what he hoped to accomplish with his research. Obi-Wan spoke in general about what he knew and hoped to do, not wanting to divulge to much information to the Senate.

They reached the Chancellor's pod and Obi-Wan took a seat in the back. He looked around as the Chancellor began the proceedings for the day. He had hoped to see the Senate in action, but as the day wore on, he became more and more frustrated. They talked in circles about the same things, never coming to a consensus or any kind of agreement. It was infuriating to him.

They were arguing about the same issue, but each system's Senator was coming at the problem looking from only their own point of view. No one was willing to compromise to try and achieve the best solution for the problem in general. Obi-Wan felt the anger and darkness growing and, having checked to make sure there were no Jedi around, he freely let it run through him. He closed his eyes and relished in the power that coursed through him. He knew if he was in charge, he could make them see reason. As the darkness raged through him, he felt his tight control start to slip and quickly pulled it in. It would not due for any Jedi to sense him, and although there were none in the Senate Chambers, he knew Dooku was in the building. Pulling the anger and darkness back behind his mental shield, he strengthened his walls to keep it contained.

As Obi-Wan worked to get his anger under control, Palpatine smiled. The boy was powerful, as Dooku had said. To have that kind of control already was amazing. Oh, what he could do with the boy once he had him. The possibilities were endless. And Dooku was right, the boy was falling. The darkness in him was strong and the Dark Side already had a tight hold.

"What do you think, my boy? Is the Senate just as you imagined and hoped? I hope you were able to learn something from today's observations." Palpatine asked him as he brought the proceedings to a close for the day.

Is it always this chaotic? Each Senator seemed to only want was best for their own system. No one wanted to work together for the betterment of the galaxy as a whole. Do they not see that if they are willing to make small sacrifices they can achieve much more?"

"My boy, you are truly something special. You have hit the nail on the head. No one wants to help anyone else. They are all only interested in helping themselves. It is truly a sad thing. Perhaps you would like to come and observe again sometime? I would be happy to have you sit with me." Palpatine smile at Obi-Wan hopefully.

"Of course, Chancellor. Maybe in a couple weeks? I need to finish my research and give a report to the Council of my findings. Thank you for allowing me to observe with you today. It was most enlightening."

"Any time, my boy, any time." With that, Obi-Wan bowed and left heading back to the library.

As Dooku and Obi-Wan headed back to the Temple, Dooku asked him what he thought of the Senate. Obi-Wan gave him the same observations that he had given the Chancellor, and he was surprised when Dooku agreed with him. He also told Dooku that it seemed wrong for the Council to be taking orders from the Senate when the Senate didn't know what they were doing. The Council should follow the Force, not the Senate, and again Dooku agreed.

Dooku sighed. "The Council has changed from what it used to be. When I was a youngling and even a Padawan, the Senate did not try to involve itself in the business of the Jedi. The Council followed the Force, not the Senate. Things have changed, Obi-Wan, and I do not always agree with the direction the Council goes. That is why we tend to have many disagreements."

Both were frustrated when they landed back at the Temple. Obi-Wan thanked Master Dooku for taking him to the Senate and allowing him to vent his frustrations without judging him, then began to bid him goodnight.

"Just a moment, Obi-Wan. Why don't we go back to my room. We can look through your files together and see if there's anything of interest in them."

Obi-Wan paused, giving the idea a thought. It would be nice to have some company and he knew Quin was out on a mission. "Thank you, Master Dooku. I would appreciate the help."

As they looked through the information from the Senate library, it was as Obi-Wan feared. There was nothing new on Dathomir. Master Dooku had been telling the truth. The planet was not a strong connection to the Dark Side and the Sith Lord must have been a special case. He did not believe he would find anything there.

However, there was quite a lot on the former Sith worlds. As they looked over the information, Obi-Wan wondered if he would be able to find anything about the Sith on the planets themselves and voiced this question to Dooku.

Dooku was very pleased by this. It seemed that all he would have to do was encourage Obi-Wan to follow his own ideas. "That may be a good idea, Obi-Wan. Perhaps the Sith have been there recently. They have been gone for a thousand years, they might be looking for artifacts or information for themselves. You should bring the idea of visiting these planets to the Council when you give your report."

"Thank you, Master Dooku, I think I will. I don't know if they will listen, but I will try. You have been most helpful in all this. I am grateful for your assistance."

"Please, Obi-Wan. I have been happy to help. If you don't mind, I would like to consider us friends, and friends help each other."

Obi-Wan was taken aback, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he felt the same way. "I would be happy to consider you as a friend, Master Dooku."

Dooku smiled, "Then please, feel free to call or stop by any time you need something."

"I will. Thank you." With that, Obi-Wan left and made his way to his own room.

* * *

The next day he began putting together a report for the Council It had been nearly three months since he was given the assignment and he knew the Council would not wait much longer for an update. As he worked on the report, he thought about visiting the Sith worlds. He hoped the Council would see the wisdom in the idea and allow him to go. Although, with the way the Council had been acting toward him and his assignment, he didn't thing they would allow him to go alone, if at all. He thought about asking Master Dooku to accompany him, but quickly dismissed the idea. He was sure that Master Dooku had his own mission he was working on, besides, he had a better idea.

As he finished up his report over the next several days, he thought again of the problems in the Senate. It angered him that they could not see past their own wants and pettiness to work together for the greater good. Each Senator, System, and Clan was looking out for only their own wants. He wished there was something he could do, but he was not a politician.

Just as he finished his report, there was a knock at the door. It was a summons from the Council. Obi-Wan sighed. Thy must be keeping tabs on him to know when to summon him for an update. That, or Master Yoda was psychic. He gathered his things and made his way to the Council Chambers.

Walking to the Council, Obi-Wan reached to the Force for comfort and balance. He felt the cold that he had come to know and embraced it. The warmth of the Force that he had known for so long was gone and he found he did not miss it. The cold was peace and calm. It centered him. He knew he was crossing a line, but he couldn't find it in himself to walk back across. As long as he didn't stray to far, he would be fine. At least that's what he kept telling himself. Yes, he found comfort in the cold and the Dark Side, but he wasn't using it. And that's what mattered, right? Finding himself outside the Council Chamber, he centered himself and made sure the darkness was securely locked behind his mental walls, and walked in.

Bowing before the Masters present, he waited for one of them to speak. Sure enough, Master Windu did.

"Knight Kenobi. You have now had three months to research the Sith you beat and learn what you could. What have you found?"

"Masters. I have discovered that the Sith Lord I battled on Naboo was a Zabrak. He was something called a Night Brother and came from the planet Dathomir. However, my research on the planet and it's inhabitants shows that the men of the planet are generally a weak race of Zabrak and very few have a sensitivity to the Force. Of the one's that do, it is usually a very weak connection. The women of the planet are much the same. Few have a connection to the Force, but they have found a way to use crude magic to manipulate the Dark Side of the Force. It is a weak connection at best. The planet itself has little connection to the Force. I believe that the Sith Lord was a special case and was most likely sensed by the Sith Master when he was a very small child. I believe the Sith Master found and took him to train him as his Apprentice." Obi-Wan stopped and waited for the Council to absorb that information.

"You believe that the Sith you fought was not the Master, but an Apprentice?"

"Yes, Master Billaba. If he was the Master, I would most likely have been killed."

"Very well. Have you discovered anything else, Knight Kenobi?"

"Yes. There are many planets that have former Sith Temples and that the Sith have occupied in the past. I believe that the Sith Master and his Apprentice may have traveled to these planets looking for artifacts and information about their past. It has been a thousand years since the Sith have been around and much of their history has been lost." He paused. "With the Council's permission, I would like to travel to some of these planets and see if I can find any trace of the Sith. We need to find out who the Master is and this may be the only way."

He stood back and waited for the uproar that he was sure was coming and the Council did not disappoint. It began almost before he finished speaking and was one of the loudest "discussions" he had ever been a part of. And that was saying something as Qui-Gon was his former Master and he had "discussed" with the Council many times.

"What?!" Master Windu.

"You're kidding, right?" Master Billaba

"That does not seem like a good idea to me." Master Tiin

"Did I hear you correctly, Knight Kenobi?" Master Gallia.

This went on for several minutes until Master Yoda pounded his walking stick onto the floor, making everyone stop talking. Master Yoda stared at Obi-Wan for a full minute then spoke.

"Why feel you that the only way to find the Sith this is? Dangerous this search would be."

"With respect, Masters, I feel this is the best way to try and learn who the Sith Master is. He could be anywhere in the galaxy. He could even be here on Coruscant or in the Senate. We know nothing about them. We need to know more about where they have come from to know where they are and where they are going. We need to know what their plan is. We have not been able to sense them before and this is the best way to learn their identity. I know this would be a dangerous mission and I would ask that if you allow me to go, I be allowed to bring a companion. Someone to keep us both grounded and help with the search."

"Bring who, would you, Knight Kenobi?"

"I would ask that Quinlan Vos be allowed to accompany me. With his talent of being able to sense the history of an object by touching it, he may be able to sense the Sith Master if he had been there recently."

"Discuss this we will. Wait outside until a decision we reach, please."

Obi-Wan bowed and walked outside the Chambers to wait on the couch. He hoped the Council would not be so blinded by their fear the the Sith that they did not allow this. He truly believed that this was the only way for him to find out who the Sith Master was. The longer he waited, the more irritated he became. He knew he needed to keep his anger and the darkness under control and locked up. The Master's in there were powerful, especially Master Yoda. Obi-Wan concentrated and reached into the Force, drawing power from it to strengthen his mental walls. He also centered himself, allowing the coldness of the Force to wash through and comfort him. He looked up when the doors were opened and walked back in to face the verdict of the Council.

"Allow this we will. A good idea we do not feel this is, but possibly the only way to find the Sith, as you said. Check in with the Council weekly you will for as long as you are gone. Quinlan Vos we will send with as you request. A mission he is on, return in a month, he should. Until then, wait you will. Research you can, another way possibly find." Master Yoda nodded at him and he knew he was dismissed. He bowed and quickly left the Council Chambers, smiling again at his success. The Force truly was with him, it seemed.

Walking back to his room, he realized he had no desire to study more today. He wondered what Master Dooku was doing and decided to head that way. He had not sparred with anyone lately and wanted to make sure that his saber technique did not falter from lack of practice. Maybe Master Dooku would be willing to spar with him.

Arriving at Dooku's room, Obi-Wan knocked and waited. After a long minute, the door opened and Dooku looked at Obi-Wan with surprise that quickly changed to pleased. Beckoning Obi-Wan in, he took a seat in his chair and waited for him to do the same.

"What can I do for you today, Obi-Wan? Are you wanting to go visit the Senate again?"

Obi-Wan sat, surprised at the cold feeling in the room. It was not unpleasant, but different. It felt familiar, for some reason he couldn't quite place. "No, not today. I just came from meeting with the Council. They have agreed to allow me to go visit the Sith worlds to try and find out who the Sith Master is. They were not happy about it, but agreed to it."

Dooku was surprised. He had hoped that the Council would allow the mission, but he hadn't been sure. "Really! I'm glad to hear that. I am not surprised that they were not pleased about it. As I said, the Council has changed. When do you leave?" He needed to inform his Master and make sure that the data disk with the location of Dromund Kaas was placed on Obi-Wan's ship for him to find.

"Not for a month. I asked for Quinlan Vos to accompany me to help with the search. He is out on a mission at the moment and will return in a month or so. Until then, I am to do more research in hopes of finding a safer way to discover more about the Sith. The Council seems to think this is to dangerous of a way to find the Sith." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

Dooku sighed quietly with relief. He still had some time to get this mission for his Master completed. "I am glad the Council is allowing you to do this. I think it will be a very informative adventure for you and Quinlan. You will be able to learn a lot, I'm sure. Since you have a month before your departure, what can I help you with?"

"Well. I was wondering if you would like to spar with me. I have not worked out and sparred with anyone for some time and I'm afraid my saber skills are lacking."

"I would be happy to, Obi-Wan. I have always favored Makashi fighting style. What did Qui-Gon teach you?"

"Qui-Gon always favored Ataru and that is what I know best. However, I noticed that during my fight with the Sith Lord, Qui-Gon seemed to tire quickly. I though it might be good to learn other Forms such as Soresu and Makashi, so that I have options. Perhaps you could teach me Makashi?"

"Those are very different fighting styles. Not quite as different as Soresu, which focuses on defense instead of attack, but still different. I could work on teaching you Makashi. Do you know anyone you could work on Soresu with? That is not my speciality."

"I believe Luminara Unduli is proficient in Soresu. I had planned to ask her. Unfortunately I only have a month to practice. I will need to learn quickly."

"That you will. Shall we head to the sparring rooms and get started?"

"Lets."

As they made their way to the practice rooms, Dooku inquired about Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan made a face. "To be honest, Master Dooku, I haven't spoke with him since the day I was Knighted. I went to the med center to speak with him after the Council Knighted me and he was happy for me. However, when I mentioned that now he could train Anakin, he was very excited about that prospect. I felt that he was more interested in that than in speaking with me. So I left. I don't know if he succeeded in swaying the Council or not, nor do I intend to worry about it."

Dooku heard the bitterness in his voice when he spoke of his former Master and could barely conceal the smile. His Master would be pleased with this turn of events. All Dooku had to do was make sure that they didn't reconcile before Obi-Wan finished his fall.

"Obi-Wan. You know I will always be there for you if you ever need to talk."

"Thank you, Master Dooku. I have really appreciated your counsel and friendship these last several months. You have been a great help to me."

"I am glad Obi-Wan. It brings me comfort to have been able to help you."

Arriving at the training areas, they found an empty room and began sparring. Dooku was indeed proficient in Makashi and he made Obi-Wan work for any strikes he managed to land. Dooku instructed him in the different poses for Makashi fighting style and the best way to land and block hits.

Obi-Wan and Dooku worked out for over an hour until Padawan's began arriving for a training class. As the Padawan's came in, Obi-Wan recognized a certain blond haired boy. "Apparently Qui-Gon got his wish. The Council has allowed him to train the boy." He pointed out the boy to Dooku as they were leaving. Dooku looked at the boy as he walked past and smiled. This would definitely hinder any reconciliation between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan spent the next several weeks working with Master Dooku on Makashi and even managed to find Luminara and work with her on Soresu. Both were difficult to learn, but he found that he fared better with Soresu. He had Ataru for his offensive style and decided to work hard on Soresu for defensive. It was not easy, but he was improving. He was not an expert by any means, but vowed to keep practicing.

Three and a half weeks later, Obi-Wan was informed by the Council that they had spoken with Quinlan and informed him of his new mission. He was due back in a week and they would depart for the Sith planets two days after his return. Obi-Wan acknowledged this and began preparing to leave. He made sure that he had downloaded all his research to his datapad and packed a bag with several changes of clothes. He did not know how long they would be gone, but he assumed it would be a while. He also asked Dooku if they could visit the Senate again. He was curious if they had made any progress in anything.

Three days before his scheduled departure, Dooku and Obi-Wan returned to the Senate. Dooku had contacted Palpatine and made arrangements for them to sit with him again. Obi-Wan knew he would have to better control his anger with Master Dooku present. As the Senate proceedings wore on, Obi-Wan found that they were just as incompetent as last time. Nothing had changed.

Making their way toward the exit at the end of the day, Obi-Wan sensed a presence he hadn't felt in months. He looked up and saw Padmé Amidala, Queen of Naboo, and smiled.

"Your Majesty! What a surprise to see you here. What brings you to Coruscant? Not more trouble with the Trade Federation, I hope."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Is that really you? I haven't seen you since you left Naboo after that awful battle with the Sith Lord. Is Qui-Gon ok? What happened with Anakin? Was he able to be trained as a Jedi?"

"Qui-Gon is fine. He recovered. Yes, the Council allowed him to train Anakin." Obi-Wan replied somewhat testily. He didn't want to talk about Qui-Gon or the boy.

Padmé looked a little surprised at his quick response. "Are you ok, Obi-Wan?"

"I'm sorry Your Majesty. I didn't mean to be rude. Please forgive me. I was just curious about your being here. I wanted to make sure everything is ok on Naboo."

"Yes, Obi-Wan, everything is fine. My time as Queen is almost up and I was thinking of being a Senator for Naboo. I was trying to learn the politics of the Senate."

As they continued talking, Chancellor Palpatine stood observing the two. He felt for their feelings in the Force and found that each harbored strong emotions for the other. He smiled planning how to make this work in his favor.

"Your Majesty" he interrupted, "I was curious where you were staying while here on Coruscant?"

"The Senator from Naboo has offered to share their rooms with us. We are staying there until we leave tomorrow."

"Nonsense! I happen to have an extra, private, room across the hall from my suite. It's quite small, but I insist that you stay there for the night. There is plenty of security on my floor. You would be perfectly safe. I was also hoping that you, Master Dooku, and young Obi-Wan would join me for dinner tonight. If that's ok with everyone."

"Thank you, Chancellor, that is a most kind offer. I would be pleased to join you for dinner, and a private room is very kind. Thank you."

"I would be pleased to join you as well," Dooku replied. "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan stared at Padmé, remembering their last time together. A poke in the ribs from Dooku reminded him that he had yet to answer. "Of course Chancellor. It would be an honor." He hoped that he had a chance to speak with Padmé sometime. He wanted to explain why he left the way he did.

That night over dinner, the four of them managed to keep the conversation light. As they spoke, Palpatine closely watched the young Knight and the Naboo Queen. He found a range of emotions running through them, from regret, to fear, to hope, to want. Clearly the two of them shared something. He could only hope that the something would aide in the fall of his future young Apprentice. As the night wore on, the emotions between the two continued to grow. Palpatine decided to see what he could do to help the two of them along.

With a faked yawn, Palpatine stood and smiled at his guests. "It's getting late. Obi-Wan, perhaps you could walk the Queen to her room across the hall? Master Dooku, if you don't mind I would like to speak with you for a few moments?"

"Of course, Chancellor. Obi-Wan, would you like to wait for me to head back to the Temple? I'm not sure how long it will be."

Obi-Wan, seizing his chance to speak with Padmé, smiled. "No, that's ok Master Dooku, I know the way. Thank you, though." With that, he and Padmé thanked the Chancellor for dinner and made their way across the hall.

Once the door was closed and he was sure that they could no longer be overheard, Sidious turned to Dooku.

"How goes your mission, Tyranus? I can sense the boys power growing, and the emotions that were raging through him for the Queen! He is something else."

"My Master. As you said, his power is growing. The rift between him and his former Master has grown. He resents that Qui-Gon had practically chosen a new Padawan even before he was Knighted. He now comes to me for advice and considers us friends. We have even developed a thin bond of friendship through the Force, which he has not detected yet. He told me that he has not spoken to his former Master for months, and does not seem to have any inclination to. He still brings up the Sith holocrons and the idea of one seems to have taken hold and fascinates him. He is scheduled to leave in three days for the Outer Rim and the Sith planets. The Council approved a mission for him to investigate the planets, looking for the Sith. I will plant a disk with the location of Dromund Kaas, as you requested."

"You have done good, Tyranus. Is the boy going alone?"

"No. He specifically requested Quinlan Vos go with him. He is a Jedi with a special talent for sensing the history of an object simply by touching it. I do not know what his intentions are for Vos, but I sense a plan from him for his friend. Perhaps he is intending to have Vos fall with him?"

"Hmm. Two Jedi Knights. Along with you and Maul." Sidious grinned evilly. "Bane's Rule of Two is done. With this, I will have the start of my very own Sith empire!" He laughed. "Make sure before the boy leaves, he knows he can contact you any time he needs. Continue to grow the friendship. Contact me when he leaves. I will have a new mission for you. After that, you should be able to leave the Jedi for Serenno."

"Thank you, Master." Suddenly they both felt a surge of emotion from across the hall.

"Ah. I see young Kenobi has acted on his feelings for the Queen." They both felt the passion of the Dark Side and smiled. "He will join us soon."

"Yes, Master." Dooku bowed and left, knowing Obi-Wan would be awhile.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Padmé walked out, shutting the door behind them and walked across the hall. They stood outside the room that the Chancellor had given her for the night, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Obi-Wan spoke.

"Padmé, I..."

"Why did you leave that way? No goodbye. Nothing but a note. I don't understand, did you not enjoy the night or my company?" She looked at Obi-Wan with hurt.

"No, Padmé! I did enjoy it. Immensely. That night is one of my favorite memories." He felt a blush creeping up on his face and looked down.

She placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing the beard he had grown. Placing a finger under his chin, she forced him to look up at her. "Then why?" He didn't say anything and just stared into her eyes. "Would you like to come in and talk?"

Obi-Wan nodded and she palmed to door to open it. Walking inside, she sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside her. "Please, Obi-Wan. Tell me. I'm not angry. I would just like to know."

Obi-Wan sighed and looked ashamed. "I was afraid, Padmé. I was afraid that if I stayed until you woke up, I would never want to leave. The night I spent with you was something special. It changed me, something inside me that day broke and I didn't know what to do and I knew I couldn't talk to anyone about it and it was something that I... I"m truly sorry. I know that's not any good reason, and..."

Padmé stopped his words with a kiss. Placing both hands on his face she pulled him close and kissed him. Reaching around her with his arms, Obi-Wan pulled her to him and kissed her back. He ran his hands through her hair then down her back and the sides of her chest. Hearing her sigh in pleasure and want, Obi-Wan felt the darkness in him swell with desire and need. He couldn't help it. The Darkness raged through him and he only hoped that Dooku was long gone before he could sense the darkness.

Padmé moved her hands from his face and ran them down the front of his chest, reaching for the belt that held his robes together. Pulling it apart, she pushed his robe down his arms and he obliged, shrugging it off. As she began working on his tunic, she moved to sit on his lap, and he groaned with need. He slid his hands under her blouse and ran them over her smooth skin. She shivered in pleasure and finally worked his tunic loose. She moved to pull it off him and he removed her blouse at the same time.

As they leaned in and continued the kiss, he moved her to lay down on the couch and propped himself above her with his arms. Wiggling out of the rest of their clothes, Obi-Wan moved her legs with his knee and she obliged, wrapping her legs around his waist. As he moved to enter her, they both shivered with excitement. Obi-Wan felt the darkness building with anticipation and when they came, it exploded in pleasure. Obi-Wan grabbed the feeling and held it tight, feeling the power that came with it. This was not the Jedi way, but he didn't care anymore. Passion and pleasure were something that he craved. Something he needed. As they lay there together as one, Obi-Wan held his feelings close and he knew he had to find a way to keep them. He couldn't not feel, not anymore. Passion. Pleasure. Anger. They were all a part of him now and he needed them. He had to feel. The darkness in him demanded it.

They lay there together for a long time, neither speaking, just holding each other. At long last, Obi-Wan sighed. "I need to get back to the Temple. Morning will come far to soon and if anyone sees me they will want answers."

"I know, Obi-Wan. Thank you for being here with me. I have thought of you often and wished that you had said goodbye last time. I didn't know if I would ever see you again. I'm glad I got the chance." She gave him a long kiss which he eagerly returned, and he felt his need growing again. As he continued the kiss, he ran his hands over her body and she eagerly pressed closer to him. Pulling himself on top of her again, she wrapped her legs around and they quickly came together again. Passion and darkness raging through him, he came with her. For a long time they lay together again, before continuing their conversation.

"I'm glad I was able to see you and give you a proper goodbye this time. I wish I could stay longer, but I need to go. I hope to see you again sometime, but I don't know if that will happen." He got up and began gathering his clothes and getting dressed. With one last kiss, he whispered, "Goodbye" and left.

It was not a long walk back to the Temple, but Obi-Wan took his time. He knew he needed to compose himself and gather his thoughts and feelings before he walked in. The jumbled up mess of emotions running through him at the moment would surely draw the attention of the Jedi Masters.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

Obi-Wan didn't believe that anymore. The feelings and emotions raging through him were not peaceful by any means at the moment, but they were a part of him. He realized now that they always had been. He knew that the emotions and feelings that he had embraced made him feel more human. They allowed him to care. Life without emotion was not peace.

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

He didn't believe that anymore either. Yes, Jedi were supposed to be calm, but the passion he had felt, it drove him. It gave him power to feel. It gave him... purpose. Something to fight for. With a jolt, he came to understand something. Something that changed the way he felt about the Code, about the Jedi who blindly followed it. The Code was flawed. It was wrong.

Arriving at the Temple, Obi-Wan reigned in his emotions and pulled everything back safely behind his mental walls. The realization he had come to on his walk brought him comfort. He was not wrong to have these emotions and embrace them. The Code and the Jedi were wrong to forbid it. He just wasn't sure what to do about this new knowledge, yet. Making his way to his room, Obi-Wan fell asleep, to tired to even change out of his clothes.

The next day as Obi-Wan worked to gather items he would need for their trip, his door burst open startling him. "Hello Quin. Did you have a good trip?"

Quinlan Vos bounded into the room and grabbed Obi-Wan in a hug. "Obi! You do still want me! I was told you asked specifically for me for the highly dangerous, long mission that will no doubt have us away from the Temple for many, many months." He paused.

"Hmm. Lots of time for us to be alone together." His eyes widened, "Why, you little scamp. Did you plan this whole thing with the Sith just to have some alone time with me? You know I would have made time for you without all this." He planted a kiss on Obi-Wan's cheek, which Obi-Wan proceeded to wipe off with a look of annoyance on his face after escaping Quin's hug.

"Yes Quin. I made sure the Sith had returned, had them attack Qui-Gon and me, thus allowing me to convince the Council to research the Sith and convince them to allow me to go on a highly dangerous, long mission just so I could have you all to myself for many, many moths away from the Temple."

"I knew it you rascal. So. What's the plan? We leave the day after tomorrow, right? Where are we off to first?"

"I am working on planning our trip. I'm afraid, my overly exuberant friend, you will have to wait and see." Obi-Wan smiled innocently.

"You devil. You just want to keep me in suspense! Just wait until I have you all alone on that ship!" He laughed loudly. "Well, I guess I shall have to go and... prepare... for our journey. I shall see you bright and early the day after tomorrow." With that, Quinlan gave him another hug and quickly left. Obi-Wan smiled. He knew his friends idea of "preparing" would be to go visit his favorite bar and find a couple beautiful women to indulge with.

Obi-Wan finished getting his stuff together that day and decided to head back to the Archives the next day and see if there were any books he hadn't been through yet. He spent the day there and knew the Archives were going to close soon, as it was getting late. He was just about to give up when he reached up to remove one last book to look through and saw a thin, paperback book wedged between the book he had just taken down and the next. He grabbed it, knowing he had not looked at that one yet and pulled it off.

There was nothing on the front but the logo he had seen in several other books that represented the Sith, however, the book felt different. He opened it and immediately felt the power from the book. He felt the dark side stir in him and knew he could not read the book here. There were cameras watching him everywhere and the Force was telling him that he needed to read it somewhere private. The only place he could think of was his room, but how to get the book back there. Nothing was to be taken from the Archives, so he couldn't just leave with it.

As he thought about it, an idea sprang to mind. The book was thin and easily foldable. He took the larger book that he had pulled down and placed the one he wanted beside it. As he made to put the books back, he carefully rolled the thinner book up and slid it up the sleeve of his robes. After placing the book on the shelf, he folded his hands into his robes and secured the book. He walked out, shutting the door behind him and left the Archives. No one stopped him, so he figured that he had been successful in his deceit. He walked back to his room and locked the door behind him. He didn't want anyone walking in while he was reading the book.

He sat down on the floor with his legs crossed and pulled the book out of his sleeve. He looked at it again and didn't see what was so special about it. He just knew something was. The Force pulled at him to open it and he did. He had become fluent in Sith, and as he read the first page his heart almost stopped. He quickly realized what he held. It was a book containing the Code of the Sith.

 _Peace is a lie. There is only Passion._  
 _Through Passion I gain Strength._  
 _Through Strength I gain Power._  
 _Through Power I gain Victory._  
 _Through Victory my chains are Broken._  
 _The Force shall free me._

He read it through once and felt the darkness stir in him. It wanted him to embrace the Code. It drew power from it. He felt the Dark Side that he had been keeping locked behind his mental walls stir and try to break free. He couldn't let it. The Jedi would sense it. He strengthened his mental walls and pulled it back behind them.

Looking at the Code again, he reread the first two lines. _Peace is a lie. There is only Passion_. He knew this was true. He had felt the passion. He felt it when he was with Padmé. He felt it when he thought of the incompetence of the Senate. There was no peace with all of his feelings and the feelings were what made him human. _Through Passion I gain Strength._ This was true as well. When he had embraced the passion, he felt the strength that had followed.

He felt the darkness strengthen and knew that he was close to giving in. Reading through the rest of the Code, he felt the Dark Side roar and start to course through him. He didn't know what to do. He was losing control and knew the Jedi would soon be there to take him.

In another room in the Temple, Dooku sat in his room meditating when he felt a powerful jolt in the Dark Side. He knew before long the Jedi would feel it as well. Quickly following the trail back through the Force, he was surprised to find it coming from Obi-Wan. The boy had so far maintained such control of the darkness in him it was difficult to detect, even for him. As he tried to figure out what had caused this, he found that something had changed and the Dark Side in him had grown much stronger. It was a powerful presence and Obi-Wan was having trouble containing it. Dooku knew he had to act quickly to keep the Jedi from sensing it, and pushed power through the thin bond they had developed as friends. He didn't think Obi-Wan could detect the bond and therefore didn't worry about him finding out who it was that was helping.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was trying his hardest to gain control of the Dark Side, knowing he didn't have much time, and he was failing. He knew the Masters would be there any minute, when he suddenly felt power flowing to him. At first he tried to push it away, but then noticed that it felt cool. It wasn't warm, from the Light Side, but it wasn't cold either. It had an almost familiar feel to it and it was trying to help him with his control. He didn't care. He latched onto the power and drew it in to help. With the extra power, he was able to gain control of the Dark Side and push it back behind his walls. As soon as the control was there and his walls strengthened, the extra power vanished before he had a chance to find out where it had come from.

He realized he didn't care where it came from, he was just thankful for it. He was exhausted. He took the book and carefully packed it in his bag. He could not leave it here, and anyway, he wanted to look at it again after he had the chance to strengthen his mental walls some more and he was away from the Temple. He placed it between several of his robes and made sure it was hid. Then he collapsed right there on the floor and went to sleep.

Across the Temple, Dooku felt for Obi-Wan through their bond. The boy was sleeping. He didn't know what had changed, but something had. The Dark Side had roared in him. He knew Obi-Wan was leaving in the morning and it was a good thing. If something like that happened again, Dooku didn't think he would be able to stop the Jedi from sensing the Dark Side. If the Jedi found out about Obi-Wan, his Master would be none to happy and Dooku would pay the price.

He would stop by and see the boy in the morning before he left and make sure he was in control. He had already snuck in and placed the disk with the location of Dromund Kaas in Obi-Wan's bag. He had erased the location of the planet from the Archives per his Master's request several years ago, so he knew Obi-Wan didn't have it. He didn't know what his Master had planned for him on Dromund Kaas, but he was sure it would be interesting.

* * *

 **AN: I apologize to those of you that got the alert for the new chapter and then it wasn't there. Right after I posted it, I realized that something happened with the formatting when it uploaded and I pulled it right away to fix it. I believe I got all the issues, but if you see something I missed, please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks!**


	6. The Adventure Begins

**AN: Please read/review. I always welcome ideas for this or future stories. Also, reviews let me know you guys are still interested in this story. I know that there's not much happening in this chapter, but it's setting up for future chapters that should be more exciting. Enjoy!  
**

 _Chapter 6: The Adventure Begins_

Obi-Wan woke early the next morning to knocking on his door. Slowly sitting up from where he had fallen over last night, he tried to remember what had happened the night before. The memories quickly coming back, he felt the Dark Side in him pull and struggle to break free again. Working quickly he struggled to strengthen his mental wall, and didn't notice the slight hesitation of the person knocking. After he got the darkness slightly more under control, he remembered he still hadn't answer the person at the door.

"Come in," he called from his position on the floor, as he continued to work on his walls.

He heard the person palm the door to open it but it beeped, reminding him it was locked. With a wave of his hand, Obi-Wan unlocked the door and the person entered.

"Obi-Wan!" Master Dooku called, seeing him sitting on the floor, "Are you ok?"

"Master Dooku." Obi-Wan made to try and stand, but Dooku quickly put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him sitting. "I am fine, just a little stiff from sleeping on the floor. I was reading late into the night, and must have fallen asleep." he said sheepishly.

"That's good. When I saw you sitting there, I was afraid you might be hurt. I'm glad to know that is not the case. May I ask what you were reading that fascinated you so much?" He could tell Obi-Wan was still struggling and was very curious as to what had happened.

"Just some information I found from the Archives. I had it on my datapad," he added quickly seeing the look on Dooku's face and remembering he wasn't supposed to remove anything from the Archives. He glanced quickly to his bag where the book was hidden and hoped Dooku couldn't detect the lie.

"Ah. I see. It must have been very interesting. More research on the Sith, I presume?" he could tell the boy was lying and saw the quick glance to his bag. He must have hidden whatever it was in there.

"Yes, Quinlan and I are leaving this morning and I wanted to make sure I was ready. Speaking of which, if you would excuse me, I need to get changed and then head to the hanger. I'm sure Quin will be waiting for me and I wouldn't put it past him to show up here and drag me there, dressed or not." He smiled and stood shakily from the floor, grabbing onto the couch for balance.

"Obi-Wan you seem agitated. Why don't you take a few minutes and meditate with me. You can center yourself and be ready for the long journey that awaits you. After you are done, I will wait here and make sure Quinlan doesn't come barging into the refresher and drag you down to the hanger." Dooku smiled at him and hoped he would agree. He definitely needed to meditate and get his strength back from whatever had happened last night.

Obi-Wan paused, then sighed. Dooku was right. He needed to center himself and get his mental walls to where they needed to be. He felt the Dark Side pulling him, and he needed to make sure it was contained. "Thank you Master Dooku. I think that would help."

Dooku smiled and they both kneeled on the floor to meditate. As they fell into the Force, Dooku carefully felt along their thin bond and noted that Obi-Wan was still struggling to get the growing power from the Dark Side under control and shield it from the Jedi. He carefully sent power along the bond to help him and immediately noticed that Obi-Wan welcomed it and used it to strengthen his walls. As soon as he felt Obi-Wan had regained his control and had the darkness contained, he carefully withdrew his power. He wanted Obi-Wan to be safe from detection by the Jedi, but did not want him to know where his help was coming from.

As they pulled themselves out of their meditation, Dooku smiled. "You look better."

"Thank you, Master Dooku, I do feel better. That seems to have helped." Obi-Wan stood as did Dooku. "I do need to get ready. You do not need to wait for me. I'm sure Quin wouldn't drag me down there before I was dressed." Obi-Wan made a face. "At least I hope not."

"I don't mind. I would hate for a promising Jedi Knight about to set out on his first assignment to be drug from his room without his clothes." He paused, "Then again, that would make for quite the gossip in the Temple. Perhaps I will go." He began to leave when Obi-Wan stopped him with a look of horror on his face.

"Wait! Maybe it would be better if you waited. As long as you don't mind."

Dooku laughed at the look on Obi-Wan's face. I don't mind. Go. Get ready. I'll wait here for you."

With a look of gratitude, Obi-Wan retrieved his things and went to the refresher to quickly shower and change.

Hearing the door lock and knowing he only had a few minutes, Dooku sat down on the floor and pulled Obi-Wan's bag to him. He needed to know what Obi-Wan had been reading that had given him such a surge of power. Quickly looking through his bag, he felt a thin book hidden between some clothes. Carefully pulling it out and looking at it, he smiled. The boy had found the Code of the Sith. He must have read it and the Dark Side had pulled power from that, increasing it's hold and granting power to him. The fact that he had it packed in his bag and had not gotten rid of it, must mean he wanted to study it more. Dooku knew this would greatly please his Master. It also gave him an idea. Quickly finding the data disk he had hidden in Obi-Wan's bag, he placed it between the pages of the book and put the book back where he had found it. He then moved the bag back to where it was and stood. As he did, he heard the door to the refresher open and Obi-Wan walked out.

He saw Dooku sitting quietly on the couch and smiled. "No problems I take it."

Dooku smiled back. "None whatsoever. As I said, I will make sure that you make it to the hanger fully dressed and ready." Dooku stood and Obi-Wan gathered his bag, and placing his datapad inside, he zipped it closed. "Would you care for some company to the hanger? I have no other obligations at the moment and would be happy to walk down there with you."

"Thank you, Master Dooku, I would be pleased for the company." Obi-Wan bowed and they walked out the door.

As they made their way to the hanger, they chatted about Obi-Wan's trip and what he hoped to find. Dooku asked where Obi-Wan planned to go first, and Obi-Wan got a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well. I had planned to first go to the ship and start with that."

Dooku stopped walking and stared at Obi-Wan for a full minute, then burst out laughing and continued walking. "Obi-Wan Kenobi you are something else. I look forward to working with you again in the future. You have quite the wit. I'm sure you will be very successful in anything you put your mind to."

As they reached the hanger, Dooku stopped and Obi-Wan turned to look at him. Dooku then handed Obi-Wan a piece of paper with a number written on it. "Obi-Wan, this is my personal com number. Please feel free to call me if you ever need someone to run ideas past. Someone besides Quinlan Vos, anyway," he said with a smile. "I may not always be here at the Temple, but if you need to talk, I will always make time for you. I want you to be successful in your search for the Sith and if you need help or someone to talk to, please call me."

He paused, then continued, "If it's important and you need to talk in person, just call. I will find a way to meet up with you or have you come to where I am. Do not worry, you won't be jeopardizing your mission by discussing things with me. We have already talked a great deal about the fact that what you are doing is important, even if the Council does not agree. I want to make sure you succeed."

Obi-Wan was speechless for a long minute, then smiled. "Thank you Master Dooku. You have been a great help these last few months and I greatly appreciate it. You have also been a good friend. I will keep this in mind and call if ever I need some advice. Thank you." He took the paper and tucked it in his bag, then bowed and turned to walk to his ship where he saw Quinlan Vos impatiently waiting for him. He reached into the Force and felt it run cold. With a slight shiver, he embraced it and it strengthened and centered him.

As he walked away, Dooku smiled. Obi-Wan had fallen, he just didn't know it. Then again, Dooku thought, maybe he did and just hadn't fully embraced it. He remembered the lies the boy easily told, the deceit and secrets he kept from the Council, the power he had felt from him last night and this morning. And the Code of the Sith that he had found and read. Yes, perhaps the boy was aware of what had happened. He just needed help embracing his fall. As he heard the ship take off, Dooku made his way to the front of the Temple. He needed to call his Master and report what happened and that Obi-Wan had left for his mission. He sighed in anticipation. Soon he would be free from the Temple and the incompetent Council and weak Jedi. Soon he would be free to be himself.

Making his way outside, Dooku walked quickly to the abandoned building that he used to make calls to his Master. Walking in, he took his communicator out and placed the call.

Bowing, Dooku addressed Sidious as his image appeared. "Master. Obi-Wan has just left Coruscant for his mission. However, I have something else to report."

"Speak, my Apprentice."

"Last night as I was meditating in my room, I felt a powerful surge in the Dark Side. I was concerned that the Jedi would feel it and followed the trail through the Force to find out where it was coming from. I was surprised to find it coming from Obi-Wan Kenobi. I did not know what had happened, but his mental walls were weakening and the Dark Side was raging through him. I knew that if I did not act the Jedi Masters would feel it and find him."

"I felt it as well, but could not tell where it was coming from. What did you do to prevent the Jedi from finding him out?"

"I used the bond that we have formed as friends and pushed some power through it to assist him in strengthening his walls. At first he tried to resist, but then I believe he realized I was trying to help him. He accepted the help and used the power to regain control and strengthen his walls to contain the Dark Side. As soon as he was able to contain it on his own, I withdrew the power I was lending him before he could realize that it was me."

"Good my Apprentice. Were you able to find out what had brought this surge of power on?"

"Yes, my Master. This morning I went to check on him and make sure he had control. I felt that he was still struggling. We meditated together and I again lent him power to regain control without his knowing. After we finished I encouraged him to change and waited in the room. While he was in the refresher, I quickly looked through his bag and found a book."

"A book?!"

"A book. A book containing the Code of the Sith, written in Ancient Sith."

"Ah. I see. He read the Code and began to embrace it, and the Code granted him the extra power." Sidious paused then continued with widened eyes, "Wait. he took this book from the Archives, didn't he. Then he packed it to take it with him. He must want to study it more away from the Temple. Interesting. Perhaps he is finding that the Jedi Code no longer suites him and that the Sith Code is more freeing for him. This is very good."

"Yes, my Master. He had it packed in his bag hidden between some of his robes. I assumed that he was wanting to study it some more, so I took the datadisk I had hidden in his bag and placed it between the pages of the book. That way I could be sure he would find it."

"Do you think he is aware of the fact that he is falling, my Apprentice? Or does he still believe he is a Jedi?"

"I am not sure. I am beginning to wonder if he knows he has fallen, but is having trouble embracing and accepting it. I have done my best to make sure he believes the Council is against him and to my knowledge he has not reconciled with Qui-Gon Jinn. He is angry with both."

"Good Tyranus. You have done well."

"Thank you, Master. Did you have another assignment for me?"

"Yes. I want you to go to Kamino."

"Kamino?"

"Yes. I have datadisk that I want you to give them. Come tomorrow to the Senate library and it will be in the usual spot. The people of Kamino are cloners and the datadisk has orders for them. They cannot know that it was you that gave this order to them. They must be told that the Jedi are ordering the clones, but do not give them your name. Just tell them that you have orders from the Jedi and that is all they need. The datadisk has the orders, instructions, and the accounts for payment. After you do this, return to the Jedi for a week. After that, you may leave. The Jedi cannot be suspicious of you."

"It will be done, My Master. Also, I gave Kenobi my personal com number. I encouraged him to call me if ever he needs to talk. I also told him that if he ever needed to talk in person, to just call me and I would meet him wherever. I believe he will take me up on it. I shall keep you informed if he does."

"Very good."

"Thank you, Master." Dooku bowed and Sidious ended the call.

* * *

As Obi-Wan and Quinlan entered the ship, Obi-Wan walked down the hall and dropped his bag into his room. He then made his way to the bridge and began takeoff procedures. He felt Quinlan come toward the bridge and heard him flop down in the co-pilot's seat. As Obi-Wan took off and made his way our of the Coruscant atmosphere and programmed the hyperdrive to make the jump, Quinlan turned to him and asked where they were going first.

"Well Quin, I think you are just going to have to wait and see. It will take a day or so to get there, but I think you will be surprised."

"Aw, Obi-Wan! You know how I feel about that. I want to know where we're going. You can't keep me in the dark, I thought we were in this together."

"We are Quin, and I promise to tell you from now on. I'm still not sure this is the first place I want to go." He stood and turned to walk to his room. "I need to meditate for a little bit Quin. I need to sort through some things, then I think I would like to talk. We never did get the chance before you went on your mission."

Quinlan could tell something was bothering his friend and that he needed this time. "Sure Obi. I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

"Thanks Quin. I appreciate it." Obi-Wan made his way to his room and, closing the door, sunk down to his knees to meditate. He sunk himself down into the Force and tried to understand what had happened the night before. He thought about the Code he had read and immediately felt the Dark Side in him stir and begin to surge. He quickly strengthened his walls and discarded that train of thought. He wasn't ready for that again, yet.

He knew that the Code had given him power and he liked it. He just couldn't control it yet. He would have to work on that before he looked at it again. Thinking about the control he lacked, he remembered the extra power that he had felt come to him last night. He wondered where it had come from? Whoever it was, they had helped him immensely. He never would have been able to regain his control and contain the Dark Side if they hadn't done it.

As he continued meditating, he reached for the Force and wrapped it around himself. He felt the comfort and peace from the Force and used it to guide him. He thought about the things he wanted to do and where he wanted to go and looked to the Force for his answers. He reached deeper and felt the pull of the Force. He felt it pulling him to his destination, he just couldn't see what it was yet. He did, however, find the answer to where he should go first. He pulled himself out of his meditation and realized he no longer noticed the cold. It was part of him now, and he felt comfort in that. He stood and went to find Quin. They had a lot to talk about.

Walking out of his room, he reached through the Force and felt Quin in the galley and smiled. His friend was always hungry. He walked in and found him eating a piece of fruit. Obi-Wan sat down in a chair across from him and smiled.

"Hungry already, I see. If we're not careful, you'll eat us out of food before the first week."

"Come on, Obi-Wan. You know I'm a growing boy. I need my nourishment." He looked at Obi-Wan with a straight face and then they both burst out laughing.

Turning serious, Quinlan asked, "So, did you get your issues figured out? I could feel... something in the Force. It felt like you were really struggling with something."

Obi-Wan sighed and stroked his beard. He looked down and reached for the Force to center him. "Somewhat. I wanted to ask you something, Quinlan."

"What's that? You know you can ask me anything." Quinlan was concerned. His friend looked really troubled.

"Do you think that it's possible to have feelings and still be a Jedi? And I don't mean just feel something and then release it into the Force. I mean honestly feel and embrace those emotions." He heard Quinlan suck in a deep breath and looked up.

His friend stared at him for a long time and Obi-Wan felt him reach to him through the Force, trying to sense his feelings. Obi-Wan lowered his shields slightly to allow him to access and sense his sincerity in the question.

"I don't know, Obi-Wan. Doesn't that kind of go against the Code? Why do you ask?"

"It's just... I've thought about it while I was researching the Sith. It seems that having cut ourselves off from emotions and feelings... It makes me feel less human. Don't we as people have the right to feel, even if we are Jedi?"

"We do. However, I think that when we embrace the emotions and feelings instead of releasing them, it can lead to relying on those emotions to make decisions. When we make decisions based on emotion that can cause problems. We, as Jedi, have to be able to make the tough decisions and we can't let emotions guide them."

"But don't you think that using emotions can help us better understand where other people are coming from? We come in, all emotionless, and tell people that they have to listen to us because we know what's best for them. How can we know what's best for them if we don't take the time to understand why they feel the way they do and why they are doing what they are?"

"Those are good points, and I understand where you are coming from, Obi-Wan. But, we as Jedi, have to be able to make those decisions based on what's best for the most people. If we use our emotions to try and do that, we may not make the right choice. Don't we have an obligation to do what's best for the most people?"

Obi-Wan frowned. Quinlan was making a good point, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that emotions and feelings were something to be embraced, not shunned. That the Jedi Code was wrong. He remembered the emotions from his times with Padmé and the anger he had felt when fighting the Sith, and knew that they had made him stronger when he embraced them. They had made him more human. He couldn't tell Quin those things, but he was struggling with how to make him understand.

"Quin, don't you ever feel like your missing something when you keep yourself all emotionless? You never felt like there was some part of you that desired... something more?"

Quinlan was quiet for a long moment while he thought about what Obi-Wan was saying. He was trying to understand where Obi-Wan was coming from and could see his points, but he just didn't think that emotions were something that the Jedi were supposed to use. Yes, he acknowledged that he had feelings, but once he did, he released them to the Force. As for something missing from his life, he couldn't imagine what. He was happy as a Jedi and never desired anything more.

"Where is this coming from, Obi-Wan?"

He didn't say anything while he thought of the best way to answer and decided to deflect with another question. "Why do you think the Jedi fear emotions?"

Quinlan paused, then, "Well. I don't know that the Council necessarily fears emotions, they just feel that relying to much on them can cause problems. They say that embracing emotions and not releasing them to the Force can lead to the Dark Side. Don't you think that would be reason enough discourage it?"

"Possibly. But not all emotions lead to the Dark Side." He paused, "Speaking of the Dark Side, is it always as bad as the Council has led us to believe? You've walked the line for years Quinlan. You've even said that you crossed it from time to time. Was it as scary on the other side as they make it sound?"

"The Dark Side of the Force is not something to be taken lightly, Obi-Wan. It's pain and suffering. It's not a place that any Jedi should ever want to go. Yes I've crossed that line from time to time, but I'm always careful and never stray to far over. And every time I do cross it, it's harder and harder to come back. The Dark Side can be very tempting. It's not something to mess around with."

"But don't you think that if you use the Dark Side for good, it can be a good thing? While doing my research, I read about the different powers that the Dark Jedi and Sith can use. Don't you think that, as long as we use them for good, they can be useful? Especially when fighting the Sith?"

"Obi-Wan! You don't mean to say that you've been practicing using the Dark Side, do you? I told you back when you explained to me about the cold you were feeling to stay away from it. It's dangerous. And you know what Master Yoda always says, 'Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will.' That's not a place you want to go. I don't want to lose you to the Dark Side."

"Quinlan, calm down. I haven't been practicing any dark side powers." Yet, he thought. "I was just curious on your thoughts about things. You're my closest friend, and I value your input and opinions." Obi-Wan tried to placate his friend. He didn't need him running to the Council with concerns. That would make Obi-Wan's search and mission much more difficult.

Obi-Wan felt Quinlan reaching out to him with the Force and searching for truthfulness in his statements. He knew his friend was concerned and he lowered his shields slightly again, making sure that Quinlan felt nothing but sincerity, keeping the darkness safely concealed behind his walls. He saw an uneasy smile cross Quin's face, once his friend had found no trace of darkness in him. He just hoped it was enough. He knew now that his friend was not ready for the truth. Obi-Wan would have to lead him there a little slower. Hopefully this mission would help with that.

"Ok, then, Will you finally tell me where we are going. I'm really curious to lean who this Sith Lord is."

Obi-Wan pulled out his datapad and pulled up a planet. "I thought we could start here. Ziost. Read up." Obi-Wan left his datapad and stood, indicating the conversation was over. "Thank you, Quin for talking with me. I really appreciate it." He left, and made his way to the bridge, knowing he needed to change the hyperspace coordinates. He also wanted to meditate some more. He didn't know what they would find on Ziost and wanted to be ready.


	7. Ziost

_Chapter 7: Ziost_

Obi-Wan sat quietly in his room meditating. He had a lot on his mind and was trying to sort things out. He knew that Quin had made some excellent points regarding emotions during their conversation the day before, but he also knew that living while not embracing his feelings was something he couldn't do anymore. He had changed and he knew that living the life of a stiff Jedi was just something he couldn't do. As he continued to meditate and think about what he had discovered, he thought again of the Jedi Code. _There is no emotion, there is peace._ In a sense, Quin was right. Releasing his emotions into the Force was a way to achieve peace from them, but it also brought him a sense of emptiness at the thought of doing that. That was not peace. It was emptiness, nothingness. That was no way to live. In accepting that, he realized that the Sith Code spoke truth: _Peace is a lie. There is only passion._ If there was no peace from releasing emotions, then living life with passion and emotion was the way he needed to go. The Jedi Code was a lie. Or, at the very least, it was horribly incomplete. Therefore, the Sith Code had to be true as it spoke the opposite of the Jedi Code. It was a simplistic view and he knew that, but as he embraced this thought, he felt the Dark Side in him stir and it granted him a feeling of power and pleasure, followed by a sense of peace. He embraced these feelings, welcoming them, and in doing so he knew he had accepted the Dark Side.

He knew he was falling, but he couldn't bring himself to worry or care. The Dark Side in him had brought him peace. It gave him power, but that didn't mean he had to use it. He knew he couldn't go back to just being a Jedi, the Masters would eventually figure out what had happened. He realized that this mission could be his last, but he didn't want to believe that. Perhaps he could find a balance, but he wasn't sure. He looked to the Force for his answers, but it didn't grant him any. He did, however, get the feeling that walking a balance with the Jedi was something that would not happen for him. The Jedi, he knew were weak. The Dark Side scared them and he knew they would never accept him as he was now. He didn't know what that meant, but it seemed that the Force was pulling him toward something. What, he just wasn't sure yet.

He thought of Quinlan. His friend claimed he wasn't missing out on anything by releasing his emotions to the Force, but Obi-Wan wasn't sure. He wanted his friend to have the opportunity to feel and embrace those feelings. He wanted him to understand what embracing those emotions did, the power and the pleasure it brought. With a start, he realized that he wanted his friend to fall with him. He wanted him to understand the peace that the Dark Side gave. Remembering the conversation they had had several months prior when Quinlan stated that if Obi-Wan ever fell, he would either have to come and save him or fall too, he smiled. He wasn't sure that it would happen on this mission, but Obi-Wan wasn't worried. He was sure that there would be opportunities to expose his friend to the Dark Side and demonstrate the power and pleasure of it. His friend already walked the line. He knew he would fall eventually and Obi-Wan would be there to help him when he did. Feeling the Force around him, he felt this was true. The Force had plans for them, of that he was sure.

As Obi-Wan slowly came out of his meditation, he felt the ship lurch and then stop. They had dropped out of hyperspace. Standing and making his way to the bridge, he found Quinlan already there. He stood and moved to the copilots seat and Obi-Wan sat down in the pilot chair. They had arrived in Sith space and looked out at the planet in front of them. Ziost.

They began their decent into the atmosphere and looked for a place to land. There were several large mountain ranges and some grasslands and forests. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and felt it pulling him. He followed the pull and was surprised when he found it leading him to a small town. He landed on the outskirts of the town and powered down the ship, then turned at looked at his friend and smiled.

"Well. Here we are. Shall we go explore this obviously inhabited planet that we assumed would be uninhabited?"

"You assumed it would be uninhabited. I for one am glad that it isn't. Hopefully there is someplace we can get a drink here. That always helps me loosen up and after our discussion yesterday, I could use it. There's also the chance that people in the drinking holes will be more willing to talk."

"Quin, I'm sorry if our discussion yesterday troubled or upset you. I didn't mean for that to happen. I would, however, like to continue it another time. If you don't mind."

Quinlan sighed. "I don't mind, Obi-Wan. I thought about it a lot and you do make some good points. However, now is not the time. Now is the time to go Sith hunting!"

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, and together they walked to the door of the ship and opened it. Walking outside, Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He could feel the Dark Side in the Force of the planet. Obviously Ziost was steeped in darkness and Obi-Wan welcomed it inside him. He turned with a start as he heard Quinlan suck in a deep breath and shudder. He quickly realized the his friend was not as used to the darkness as he was and reached out a comforting hand.

"Just breathe, Quin. It's ok. I know it's disconcerting as first, but it gets easier. Just breathe and let it in." He said this in a soothing voice, with just a touch of Force behind it. He wanted his friend to let the darkness in, knowing it would be easier next time for him. He felt Quin lower his shields slightly, just enough for the darkness to creep through, and then take a slow, deep breath. "Just breathe."

Quinlan had closed his eyes and tried to listen to Obi-Wan. He had tried to center himself in the Force, but found the darkness overwhelming. He couldn't do it. Hearing Obi-Wan's comforting voice, he lowered his shields slightly, felt the darkness creep in, and he let it come. As it did, he found he was able to center himself and, breathing deeply, he accepted the tiny bit of darkness and relaxed.

"Thank you. I wasn't expecting that when we landed here. I didn't realize the planet itself would be so steeped in darkness." He shuddered again from the cold he felt, then looked curiously at Obi-Wan. "How is it that it didn't bother you at all?"

Obi-Wan smiled and continued walking down the ramp to the planet's surface. He couldn't tell Quin the whole truth, so he settled for a small part of it. "I think it has something to do with the fact that I could feel the Dark Side from the Sith Lord and then fighting him. It also may be in part from my research." He shrugged. "I wasn't surprised."

"Well you could have at least given me a warning." Quinlan shoved his friend and started making his way to the village. He just hoped there was someplace to get a strong drink. He definitely needed it now.

Obi-Wan walked behind his friend and felt for him in the Force. He smiled when he felt the small, thin tendril of darkness that had taken hold in his friend. It was a start and Obi-Wan knew he could build on it. He didn't want to hurt him, but he knew that the only way Quinlan would realize the flaws in the Jedi Code and the weakness of the Jedi was for him to understand the power in the Dark Side.

They made their way to the village and realized that it was in fact a small town. Walking through the streets Obi-Wan felt his friend relax, and looking up he noticed why. Quinlan had managed to walk straight to the nearest bar. Obi-Wan snorted. Leave it to the tracker to find what he was searching for without even realizing it.

They went inside and Quinlan motioned for Obi-Wan to sit at a table while he made his way to the counter and came back carrying drinks. Obi-Wan eyed his with caution. He knew his friend well and figured that they were probably the strongest drinks that were offered. With a smirk, his fears were confirmed when Quinlan took a swig and immediately relaxed. Obi-Wan cautiously took a drink and winced. Yup. The strongest in the place.

"What is this stuff?"

"I asked for the local favorite. Can I help it if you don't know how to relax and have a good time?" Quinlan eagerly eyed a couple of girls at the table over. Motioning for them to come join them, he scooted over when they obliged. "Hi ladies. We're new in town and out ship is having some problems. Can you tell us anything about the area? Are there any good mechanics?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Leave it to his friend to try and get information in a bar from a couple of half-drunk women. The least he could hope for at this point was that they would remain inconspicuous enough that they wouldn't be remembered.

"Well. There's Boon's shop down the street. But they won't be open until tomorrow." The blue-skinned Twi'lek answered.

"Well, in that case are there any interesting sites you could tell us about? We would love to see more of the area while we wait."

"There's really not much around here. Supposedly there's an old Temple of some sort back in the woods. Most people don't go near it though, they say that weird things happen to anyone who does. People have disappeared near where it's supposed to be."

Quinlan and Obi-Wan looked at each other. That sounded like a Sith Temple and they needed to check it out. As it was getting late though, they figured it was best to wait until morning.

"Is there someplace we could stay for the night?" Quinlan asked.

The Twi'lek eyed him suggestively and replied, "There's rooms above the bar. They're not to expensive. I would be happy to keep you company, if you want, and show you around tomorrow."

Quinlan smiled, "But what about my friend here?" and looked at Obi-Wan who glared back at him.

"Oh, my friend Sinti here likes him. She would be happy to stay with him."

"Excellent!" Quinlan replied before Obi-Wan could say anything, and with a resigned sigh he made his way to the counter, paid for the rooms and walked up the stairs.

Walking into his room with the human woman, he closed the door and made his way to an empty chair and sat down. The woman walked over to him and tried to sit in his lap, but Obi-Wan stopped her. Memories of his nights spent with Padmé flooded his mind and stirred the Dark Side in him. He didn't want to spend the night with this woman, but he needed to find a way to release his emotions. The darkness of the planet and the darkness in him were beginning to overwhelm him. Looking the woman in the eyes, he said, "Stop."

To his surprise she did and just stood there. No expression on her face. Curious, Obi-Wan stood up and reached for the woman's head, running his fingers through her hair. He remembered the books from the Archives that spoke of powers the Dark Side granted, and he began to wonder. He felt for her mind in the Force and found it unprotected. He carefully reached inside it and suggested she go sit on the bed, and she willingly complied. He reached for a little more of the Dark Side and he felt it grant him the power. Carefully reaching into her mind, so as not to damage anything, he began looking for memories. She complied without hesitation, showing him whatever he wanted. He looked for memories relating to the Sith Temple, but was disappointed to not find anymore than what her friend had already shared.

Obi-Wan was amazed. So this was what the book describing powers of the Dark Side was talking about. He felt a rush of pleasure, knowing that he had complete control over the woman and she would be willing to do anything he wanted. He told the woman to go to sleep and pulled himself out of her mind. Kneeling down on the floor, Obi-Wan opened himself to the Force and felt the Dark Side rush through him. He felt peace and pleasure as he embraced it, centering himself. He understood that the Dark Side had granted him the power when he reached for it and the pleasure when he used it. It was intoxicating to him and he relished in the feel of it. He knew that with that power, he could do something about the weakness in the Jedi. They just needed to understand what the Dark Side provided. He knew that Quinlan would be busy for the rest of the night and Obi-Wan decided to just relax. He felt better after his experiment with the young woman and was eager to try again the next time he had the chance.

The next morning, Obi-Wan quickly dressed and went to find Quin. He was unsurprised to find him laying on the bed next to the Twi'lek, neither of them dressed. He took the glass of water on the table and, dumping it on his friend, calmly waited for the reaction. To his pleasure, Quinlan jumped up with a start and looked around. Upon seeing Obi-Wan start laughing, he began yelling at him.

"What was that for?!"

"It's time to get going. I decided to wake you up since you apparently were up to late last night enjoying yourself. If I would have waited for you to wake on your own, we would have been here all day. Get dressed and let's go find the Temple."

Quinlan quickly started gathering his clothing from where it had been discarded the night before and dressed, grumbling the whole time. "And apparently you didn't have any fun last night at all."

"On the contrary, I enjoyed myself immensely. I just also decided that it would be prudent to get some sleep as well, seeing as we have a day of exploring ahead of us."

Quinlan glared at his grinning friend, grabbed the last of his things and stalked past him on his way out the door, still grumbling at his quietly laughing friend.

As they walked outside, Quinlan stopped and wondered which way they should go. Obi-Wan reached out to the Force and felt it pulling him toward the far edge of town. Indicating they way they should go, he started walking with Quinlan beside him. Reaching the edge of town, Obi-Wan felt the pull shift to the overgrown forest beside them. Working their way through the trees and shrubs, the slowly made progress with Obi-Wan still leading the way.

"Are you sure we're going the right way," Quinlan asked with exasperation.

"Yes. Can't you feel the pull of the Force?" Obi-Wan stopped and looked at his friend.

"No. I shielded myself this morning. I... I didn't want to be knocked over again like I was yesterday when we got off the ship."

"You have to let your shields down, even if it's just a little, Quin. If you don't you wont be able to feel the Force or the pull to the Temple. Remember after you did yesterday you felt better. You were able to adjust to the feel of the planet and it didn't bother you as much."

"Yes. But it's the Dark Side, Obi-Wan. We're supposed to stay away from that, remember. If we let it in, who knows what could happen. Not to mention that the Council would be able to sense it in us when we return."

Obi-Wan sighed and crossed his arms in exasperation. "Quinlan. We're on a search for a Sith Lord on a planet steeped in the Dark Side and walking toward a Sith Temple. Do you really think the Council won't be able to sense at least a little something in us when we return? Also, your power works in conjunction with the Force. You're going to have to open yourself to it at some point."

Quinlan sighed. Obi-Wan had a point. He lowered his shields enough to allow the Force to flow through him and immediately shivered. The Force felt cold here. He relaxed when he felt soothing waves of energy flow into him and looked over to find Obi-Wan with a hand on his shoulder.

"Just relax. Take a deep breath and breathe. It gets better, I promise."

Quinlan did and after a minute, he felt better. It wasn't as cold and he was able to breathe. Reaching out with the Force, he smiled. He felt the pull of the Temple just as Obi-Wan had said.

"Better?"

Quinlan nodded and Obi-Wan again began leading the way with a smile on his face. This was easier than he thought. They walked on for another mile or so before they saw the Temple. It was bigger than they had imagined and Obi-Wan could feel the darkness radiating off of it. There was power in there.

Walking up to the Temple, they began looking around for a way to get inside. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and felt a pull. He pointed to a corner, and walking over they found a small hidden door. Pushing on it, the door slid open and they walked inside.

Inside the Temple, it was dark. Not just lack of light dark, but the feeling of darkness inside was almost oppressing. Both stopped to take a deep breath and center themselves. Obi-Wan had a much easier time, but Quinlan was able to find his center as well. As they adjusted to the feeling they pulled out their lightsabers and ignited them, casting light around them to see what was in the Temple.

Looking around, there wasn't much to see at first. As their eyes adjusted they got a better look and various broken objects scattered on the floor. Walking farther in they found stairs, and with a glance at each other, started walking up. At the top of the stairs there was another door. Pushing it open, they found themselves staring at an alter. Walking toward it they both felt the presence of the Dark Side increasing. Arriving at the alter they stopped, and with an encouraging look from Obi-Wan, Quinlan placed his hand on it and opened himself to the Force.

With a jolt, images began flashing through his mind. He saw sacrifices that had been made many years ago, images of servants of the dark side, fights that had taken place in the Temple and other things that made him shiver. He felt the power of the Dark Side pulling at him, but he kept going. Finally reaching the most recent memories, he saw two figures in long cloaks talking. Although he couldn't make out a face on either, He noticed that both had glowing yellow eyes under their hoods. He noticed that one was shorter than the other and he saw the taller one bow to him. With a jolt, he pulled himself out, closed off his power from the Force, and collapsed on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Obi-Wan asked anxiously, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah. Just... just give me a minute. That was not something I was expecting." He looked up at Obi-Wan. "That was a lot of dark power there, Obi-Wan. I... I think I need some help. It was almost to much to bear. Please don't ask me to touch it again right now. I need some time to process what I saw. Can we leave for now? Maybe come back later if you think we need to?" He shivered and looked up at his friend pleadingly.

"Sure Quin. Let me help you up and we'll leave the Temple. Will you be able to walk back to the ship? It's a long journey." He was concerned. He had never know Quinlan to pull back like that. He could sense the power that had flowed through from the alter and it had indeed felt like nothing he had felt before.

Quinlan tried to stand with Obi-Wan's help, but found he was to weak from his experience and sat back down. Obi-Wan looked at his friend with concern.

"I don't know, Obi-Wan. I'm not sure I have the strength to stand, let alone walk all the way back to the ship. And I'm pretty sure you can't carry me. What are we going to do?"

As soon as he had finished speaking, they both felt a warning nudge in the Force and looked around. They saw several pairs of yellow eyes peering at them and Obi-Wan reacted instinctively, grabbing his lightsaber and igniting it, bathing the room in glowing blue plasma. Quinlan grabbed for his as well, and added glowing green plasma to the dark room, but found he was still unable to stand without assistance. He was unsure how much help he would be and looked at his friend, with concern evident on his face.

Obi-Wan smiled with reassurance. "Don't worry, Quin. I can handle this." Looking at the creatures before him, he reached out with the Force and felt for their minds. He found them relatively unprotected and was easily able to penetrate through. To his surprise, they were very primal and felt warped by the Dark Side. They were also not Force sensitive. He figured that they must be the people that had disappeared from the area when they wondered to close to the Temple.

Obi-Wan knew that he could easily kill them, but he wasn't ready to go there yet. He knew that doing so would be the final step in falling and that there would be no coming back from that. It wasn't something he was ready for. He reached into their minds and pushed the thought into them that they needed to leave. He felt resistance from them and they continued advancing, baring their teeth and growling. Obi-Wan advanced with his lightsaber and continued pushing the thoughts into their minds to leave, but they were not having any of it.

The first one leaped at him and Obi-Wan reacted instinctively, swinging his lightsaber around and killing him. The rest stopped and watched him warily, and Obi-Wan felt his anger rising. He hadn't wanted to kill them, but they forced him to. Reaching for the Force, he used it to push the remaining creatures back and into a wall, knocking them out. He stalked toward them and was prepared to kill the rest of them, when he heard someone call his name.

"Obi-Wan."

He paused and looked behind him, seeing Quinlan with his hand stretched toward him and concern in his eyes. He blinked and regained his focus.

"Obi-Wan. Stop. You don't need to kill them. The Dark Side in here is strong and if you do, you'll be giving in and giving it what it wants. Don't do that."

Obi-Wan shook his head and reigning in the power coursing through him, he pulled himself back under control. Making his way back to his friend, who was still sitting on the ground, he crouched down and looked at him.

"Thank you. I almost went somewhere I didn't want to." Somewhere I wasn't ready for, yet, he thought to himself. "Thank you for stopping me. You're right, the Dark Side in here is strong, and we should leave before those creatures wake up. Can you stand yet?"

Quinlan tried again, but was still weak, and Obi-Wan knew that he wouldn't be able to make the long trek back to the ship on his own. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan looked at his friend and knew what he was about to suggest would not go over well.

"Quinlan. I can't carry you all the way to the ship and you're still to weak to walk. You need to regain some strength and to do that, I think you're going to have to do something I know you don't want to."

Quinlan looked at him with wide eyes. "You can't be serious. You want me to draw power from the Force to regain strength. The Force here is tainted with the Dark Side. I would be drawing power from the Dark Side if I did that."

"I know Quin. But I don't know what else to do to be able to leave quickly. Those creatures will wake soon and we don't want to be here when they do. I think you have to. I could lend you strength, but then that would weaken me as well and then neither of us would have enough strength to fight if we needed to. This way you can regain your strength and we can both make it to the ship quickly."

Quinlan sighed, knowing Obi-Wan was right. With resignation, he opened himself to the Force and began drawing it into him to replenish his power and strengthen him. He immediately felt the cold of the Dark Side and shivered, but quickly dismissed it as he felt his power growing.

Obi-Wan watched with narrowed eyes as his friend drank in the Force, and along with it, welcomed the Dark Side in. He could sense it taking hold of his friend and smiled. He knew that Quinlan was drawing power from the Dark Side and that by letting it in, it was rewarding him. When he sensed that his friend had replenished his strength, he placed a hand on him, drawing him out and smiled.

"Better? Can you stand now?"

Quinlan closed his eyes and centered himself, though something felt off. He frowned, but quickly dismissed it as he realized that he could stand without assistance. He smiled and stood. "Let's get out of here. I need a drink."

Obi-Wan laughed and they began making their way out of the Temple and back into the forrest. Walking outside, they were surprised to see the sun high in the sky. They had been in there for several hours, but it had not felt like it. Reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan felt for the town and, finding it, they began making their way back. Walking back into the bar when they reached town Obi-Wan purchased a bottle of the drink they had the night before and then they left, thinking they would rather drink back on the ship.

Once back on the ship Obi-Wan closed the hatch and they both flopped down in chairs at the small dining table. Obi-Wan waved his hand and two glasses floated toward them as Quinlan smiled. Pouring drinks for each of them, they both downed them quickly and Obi-Wan shuddered. It was just as bad as he remembered last night. But it helped.

After another shot, Obi-Wan put his glass down and looked at Quin. "Will you tell me what you saw?"

Quinlan sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it. But. I know I need to." He closed his eyes, then continued. "The vision started with really old memories. They showed sacrifices that were made on the alter. They also showed old Sith Lords and people that worshiped them. The whole thing was creepy. People truly admired these Sith Lords, Obi-Wan. Why?" He looked up and looked to Obi-Wan questioningly.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "I think that people probably thought that the Sith Lord could make things better for them. He most likely promised them power or something in exchange for loyalty. He knew that once people promised him their loyalty, he could ask anything of them and they would do it." He shrugged. "Wouldn't you if someone promised you a better life if you only did what was asked?"

"Not if it meant hurting my friends or family. Not if it meant killing innocent people. Power isn't worth that, and that's all the Sith want, isn't it? Power and senseless killing."

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan answered. "I'm not so sure anymore. While doing my research I found that, yes, in the past that was what the majority of the Sith were about. Power and senseless killing. They were unafraid to make themselves known. However, I think the Sith today have changed."

"Changed? Changed how?"

"Well, for starters, we still don't know who the Master is. He or she has so far been very quiet in their dealings. They haven't made their identity known and remain in the shadows. They also haven't been going about and killing with no reason. Yes, on Naboo and Tatooine, they were unafraid to show themselves, but I think that was because we forced them to. Qui-Gon and I had rescued the Queen and the Trade Federation needed her back. They must have contacted the Sith somehow to assist them in getting her. Other than those two times, we haven't seen or felt them. Does that sound like the Sith of old?"

Quinlan frowned. "No. But that only means that they've gotten better at hiding and we need to find them. They are still evil and need to be stopped or killed."

"Quinlan. Other than the Sith that I fought on Naboo, what have they done that's evil?"

Quinlan stared at Obi-Wan in shock. "What do you mean?" They use the Dark Side of the Force. They gain power from the pain of others. They kill without regard and don't value the life of others. What more do you need?"

"Quinlan, we just decided that the Sith have changed, right? In doing so, isn't it possible that their motivations have changed as well? Yes, they use the Dark Side. But, is that in itself wrong? As long as it's not used for evil, why is it wrong to use it? The Force strives for balance, Quinlan. I have listened to it and followed it. Banishing an entire side of the Force, just because of the nature of it is not balance. You can't have Light without Dark."


End file.
